Stand My Own Ground
by Innocentsful
Summary: Sakura was to deliver The Scroll of Chains to an old friend of Sarutobi's, who assigned this mission in his will before he passed away. Although, it would be hard to deliver the scroll with Akatsuki chasing after her with Team Hebi not far behind.
1. Say Goodbye

**My First EVER story so be nice please, haha.**

**ENJOY STRANGERS**

**I do, not, repeat not (not****) own Naruto.**

________________________________________

Sakura is ordered to be sent on a S-ranked mission, the mission is to protect a hidden scroll from the Akatsuki. The scroll's name is formally known as The Scroll of Chains. More importantly, she need to deliver it to a man who lives in Bird Country, which is in Sound.

Go figure.

Apparently, the scroll had a deep meaning in it, that no one could ever understand, it is known to hold the meaning of life or the meaning of living, or some shit. Tsunade had said that the infamous Akatsuki are after The Scroll of Chains. She told me that we have something that the Akatsuki want, Tsunade also said that we could arrange some conclusion that will leave both of us content, like our first option was ask them to leave Naruto alone or to leave our village alone. Although that was an option, Tsunade had said it was to risky, she could put the whole village in danger. Sarutobi, our former Hokage had said in his will that he wrote before he died said that he wanted his friend to have the scroll for some reason. Tsunade immediantly took this under consideration and demanded that this mission was complete, for her former sensei. Sakura respected that, but didn't put that much thought into it, she wouldn't envy the person who would get that job, it's way to important and special. She began to think, what if she got the mission, it crossed her mind and she began to laugh, why would all people it would have to be me? Tsunade would choose someone like Kakashi-sensei or Anko. Right after that thought crossed my mind, I was reported to her office and she _ordered _me this special and important mission.

Crap.

Naruto could have made a better decision! Just thinking that was sad! Over the years he had been training with Jiraiya, he matured a small amount. **Small**.

Anyway, this man's name is Karrno. He lives in Bird Country which is in Sound, lovely. I wouldn't have thought that Sarutobi's closest friend would be in _Sound_ of all places, I found that weird. Sound is suppose to be our biggest threat and he's living there?

This man, Karrno, I wondered what he had to do with the Hidden Scroll of Chains. Maybe Sarutobi doesn't trust anyone in our village. I don't blame him. Everyone in our village is atleast a little bit crazy, but maybe it's for some other reason. Karrno could figure out this 'Meaning of Life' crap. Our former Hokage, Sarutobi, had never even spoken of his old friend, nor has he ever ordered such a mission to anyone. Was he hiding it from us? Even though, why has that mission been appointed to me, of all the damn people. Honestly, she thought it was a huge honor to have this important mission, it's just, she didn't have much faith in herself. Sakura only could think of the bad things that could happen, like dying or coming back with the scroll and said to Tsunade that she had not completed this mission. Sakura shuddered at the thought and could already feel the tension and pressure building up inside her.

There is an upside to it as well...the Hokage said that if the Akatsuki is following me, guys who else it? Team Hebi, Sasuke's team. Naruto and I have been training for only two major reasons. The first reason is to become the best Medic Ninja for me, and the Greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha for Naruto. The second reason is because of Sasuke, it was all because of Sasuke, to bad he doesn't care about any of our consideration or hard work we put into his returnal. Sakura and Naruto just wanted him back home, they just wanted him back home, safe and sound where he belongs! Is that to much to ask for?

I hope i get to punch him one or...two...or maybe five times.

But...In the next 2 or 3 months or so, im going to complete two missions.

S-Ranked Mission-Get the Scroll to Karrno

S-Ranked and Higher-Bring Sasuke back home.

_________________________________________

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage Tower. She just got up from bed about an hour ago, got dressed, had breakfast, got a call from TenTen about her 'update' on her and Neji.

Yeah, they started going out a couple months after Naruto's and Sakura's 2 year reunion with Sasuke. Everyone thinks they make a cute couple, Sakura expected them to get together eventually anyways. We all saw it coming.

Anyway, after Tenten's call, Sakura headed out torwards the Hokage's Tower, to bad she didn't get very far...

"Sakura-chan!!!! Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura looked over to see Naruto bounding up to me with the biggest grin he had since...uhh...well since he had ramen last night. He shows that grin on a daily basis, she hasn't gone threw one day without seeing that grin on his face. Well, minus the 2 years that he was training with Jiraiya, of course.

"Yola, Naruto", Sakura yawned.

"I have some great news! Hinata said YES!!!!!! I don't know what you said to convince her, BUT IT WORKED!!! Thank you so much!! Where gonna get married, and have kids, and than i'll be Hokage, and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then...and YEAH!!", as he said his outbirst, he picked me up and hugged me so tight I swear I heard one of my ribs crack.

"Congradulations, thats great Naruto! I'm so happy for you guys!" My face was turning purple from loss of oxygen...

"Huh? Sakura-Chan...why are you turning that funny color! You look scary!", It took about a couple seconds before Naruto got the message through his thick skull. "Oh, Gomen Sakura-Chan!!", Naruto said putting me down gently and rubbing the back of his head with his sheepish grin.

I coughed uncontrobably for a long time because it was mixed in with fits of giggles and laughs. What would I ever do without this guy, how i love Naruto, Hes my brother all exept blood that keeps us apart. I'm happy he gets Hinata, shes one of my best friends, always has been since Sasuke left. She was always there for me, It's kinda hard to admit but, I am gonna be jealous somewhat, since she will be taking up most of Naruto's time. I'm still happy for him though, hes a lucky man.

Regaining my composure, Sakura heaved sighed, "Well, im happy for you guys! But right now, I gotta go and report to Tsunade-Sama about the mission, you know, the mission, I told you about it yesterday when we were eating ramen with Kaka-sensei!", I said pointing my thumb down the street over my shoulder.

"Damn, your leaving today Sakura-Chan?", he said pouting with a puppy like face.

"Yes, sadly, well, it was nice seeing you before I left, tell Hinata i said goodbye to! Oh, and congrats about you recieving Jounin!", I gave him a punch and than hug. Pretty weird goodbyes right? Well, thats how it's always been I guess. Sakura did some hand signs and poofed away. She ended up in the hallway that led down to the Hokage's Office. She walked until she met the double doors that led into her mentor's office.

Before Sakura got the chance to knock she heard a quiet 'Enter'.

"Hokage-Sama?", Sakura said peeking her head in.

"Ah, Sakura, my one and only pupil, how are you?" Tsunade leaning back in her chair. Sakura gave her a look, it was only 9 in the morning and shes already drunk, huh.

"I'm fine, How about you Tsunade-sama?", Sakura crossed her arms.

"Ahhhh, im gloriouse, thank you for asking!", she said with a twirl and put her hands on my shoulders, "Now, what do you need child?".

"I came to, uh, tell you", Taking her hands off my shoulders and placing them on her sides firmly, "I am leaving for Bird Country now".

"Ahhhh, so Elmo came to take you to Hell, well im sorry dear, have fun!", she said as she plopped on the floor, she sat indian style while looking up at me, grinning.

"I uh- ugh, well you probably won't remember this conversation so i'll leave a note than...", Sakura said walking over to her desk.

She wrote the note quickly and helped Tsunade to her Office Chair, Tsunade put her head down on her desk and started mumbling that didn't make any sense. Sakura made her way out the office when she ran into Shizune, holding TonTon in her arms. She told her about the mission, and what happened in Tsunade's office. We said our goodbyes and she wished me luck as I exited the Hokage Tower.

Sakura went to go get her stuff at her lonley apartment, she thought over my relationship with her 'wise' mentor as she walked down the street. Sakura looked up at the sky where the clouds where resting and the sun was highest in the sky.

Tsunade, I guess, took the role of a mother, she was always there and could take on any challenge, even if she knew she was going to loose. Thats what Sakura loved _most_ about her, Tsunade's stubborn girft! The other thing she loved about Tsunade was her strength, now that comes in handy for Sakura 24/7 it seems, mostly when Naruto happeneds to be near by. Since Tsunade is Sakura's teacher, she inherited most over her traits, like drinking and not throwing up afterwards. Yes, she has inherited that, she drank 9 and a half bottles of Saké, that is her record! Tsunade's record is far better though, her total is 12 but she passed out right after that, but I'm catching up! Thats not something to be proud of, but I can't help it, it's better than smoking. I got Shikamaru to cut down on his smoking, he only smokes half a pack a month now, I'm so proud of him. Anyway, well, ever since both of my parents died from a mission to Wind, people started to fill in the role of my family. Actually, they never returned from their mission, so they where considered dead after 15 or so years, but hell she lost count after 10. After that, Tsunade took my mothers place, and well Shizune, lets just say, shes like a sister I've always wanted! I don't remember on _why _they went to Wind in the first place, it better be a pretty damn good reason, they DIED for that mission! Even though barley remember them, I still love them, but not as much as the people here in Konoha. As much as it pains me, they would probably seem like strangers to me if I ever meet them. I'm doing okay on my own, I can take care of myself now, I have for over 10 years. It would be nice though, to actually meet them face to face again, the only thing I have to remember them are these ancient pictures that look like wedding photos.

Sakura sighed and she got her backpack. She packed her stuff and tucked the scroll underneath her clothes and materials.

Time to ditch this village! Sakura grinned and exited her apartment.

As she walked down the street of Konoha, Sakura got to the Konoha Gates and looked up. She hasn't realized until now that, she small and the world is big and that shes surrounded by so many things. Once she steps outside these gates, her mission starts and risks her life of her own soul. Sakura turned around to take a look of her home. Knowing, maybe, maybe she won't ever return to this beautiful village.

984t32HI09t6783t60937t460WHATS84653YOUR58 03456NAME8742256q37650

**REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :D**

**~Oreo~**


	2. Off to Nara Forest!

**HI STRANGERS!!! I'm back with another gloriouse chapter!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**I sadly do-not-own-Naruto**

**Why would anyone think i would anyway?**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura was skipping down torwards the massive gates that led out of Konoha. Before she took a step out, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Sakura, of course already knew who it was, I mean who else could it be?

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said turning her head around with a big grin. I already knew why he was here, but it was fun to see him anyway. It's rare to see him like this though, it's almost as rare seeing blue flamingoes. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just kept staring at me with a sympathetic look in his un-covered eye. Sakura could only think of him bidding farewell on her mission, but was it possible that he thinking of something else? Sakura just turned around to face him head on, her grin had faded and her face was a curious expression. Was he _concerned _about her?

"Sakura, please...please be carful, this mission, I wanted you to know that...that I wouldn't recomened such a highly dangerous mission to it to someone like you, you arn't even Jounin yet", he said putting both hands on my shoulders, "I asked the elders if they would let, if they would allow me to could come with you, but they denied it. I'm so sorry you have to go on your own without Naruto, Sai, or me there", he said taking his hands off my shoulders. Sakura could tell he really needed a distraction right now, glancing over at his 'Make-Out Pervert Book', she arched her thin pink brow.

_'Who the _**_HELL _**_does he think he is!?!??!?!_', Sakura thought, but kept her face intact. Of course Sakura took this the wrong way, she found it rather (extremely) offensive. Than again, everyone did still look at her like she needed protection or she was weak, but no more! After she completed this mission, everyone would see that she can handle anything that takes her on! When she gets back from her mission, she is going to make Kakashi-sensei bow down to her and kiss the ground she is walking on! _'Okay, maybe thats asking to much, but I'll think of something by the time I get back, YOU'LL SEE!!! You ALL will see',_ She sighed, she decided against arguing with him, even her own sensei didn't believe in her. Sakura couldn't blame Kakashi-Sensei, anyway, he never really taught her any jutsu's or anything like that but basic things, like standing while climbing a tree. Thats basically all that comes to mind that he taught her, Tsunade taught her how to walk on water, not Kakashi. He doesn't know what i'm capable of, but she tried to look on the bright side on what he was trying to tell me, that he was worried about his, somewhat precious student. I put a half way smile back on and looked up at him with shinning green eyes that held determination.

"Kaka-Sensei, I'll be fine, but thanks for being concerend about me, i never really see it that much...When I come back and have completed this mission, I'll tell you all about it! You don't know what I'm capable of yet", Sakura said giving him a sad smile. Then again, I am going to be fighting against Akatsuki, maybe accepting this won't be such a great idea after all...Second guessing this won't get me anywhere though, i'm doing this mission to prove i'm a stronger kunoichi! Maybe it will teach me something. Do I always have to look on the bright side of things? Unhealthy.

Kakashi stood up straight and took his hands off both of my shoulders, he looked sort of stunned and suprised on what I had said, "Ah, well, just come back home when you complete your mission. No risks, I've seen the way you have becoming closer to Naruto, I expect you to be the same intelligent student back when you where a genin. Naruto is a bad influence on you and I don't need you to go off pulling pranks! Just...just come back homesafe. I don't want to loose another student", Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. Sakura chuckled at Kakashi's fatherly advice kicked in for her.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I wont stoop _that _low", Sakura crossed her arms, grinning as she shifted her weight to the other leg. What suprised me was that, well, Kakashi-Sensei didn't even pull out his perverted book. How proud I was. I could never tell what Kakashi-Sensei thinks, but underneath his mask, I bet I could see ever emotion that builds up.

He signaled his goodbye with a wave and he poofed away without a trace. Sakura knew he always cared about her it's just, he never really showed it on a daily basis. I guess I could say Kakashi-Sensei took the role of my father obviously. She can't ever blame him for being worried, I mean, Akatsuki and Team Hebi are probably going after me, or maybe its a misunderstanding, maybe they're not even going to come after me! Who knows? I just wanna get this damn mission over with so I can be one step closer on becoming a Jounin. If she becomes Jounin, it's one step closer towards catching up with Naruto and Sasuke! Even after Sasuke leaving, she's still trying to catch up to her ex-teammate.

Sakura walked out of the Gates of Konoha and breathed the fresh air that loomed around her. She walked down the road, head held up high. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and the heat of the sun was disapearing.

She looked through her backpack to check her requirments:

Medical Stuff - Check

Kunais - Check

Summoning Scrolls - Check

Restore Chakra Scrolls - Check

Food and Clothing - Check

Money - Check-a-roo

Finally, the Scroll of Chains - CheckCheck!

I took out a map, it showed how to get to Bird Country which was in Sound, joy.

In the Fire Country, Sakura needed to get through the Forest of Death to enter Sound, thus going through Rain Country and wala, i'm in Bird OR i could go through Nara Forest, entering Sound, get into Grass Country, THAN into Bird.

'Nara Forest sounds so much more peaceful!' Sakura thought, 'But Forest of Death is a whole lot quicker'. I cringed at the thought to go back into the Forest of Death! That was a complete nightmare when Team 7 went into that terrifying forest! Nara Forest just has deer and probably more happy things! Unlike poisonous fruits and snakes! The water is probably even tainted...

Remembering a while back, when Sakura and Shikamaru play Shogi, he always tell her about the Nara Forest. His family basically owns the Nara Forest, plus all that lives there are deers. Once we get on that subject, it's hard to talk about something else, he says it's the perfect place to watch clouds. That reminds me, I should of went to go say bye to Shikamaru before I left...OH WELL! He's probably in Suna visiting Tamari-Chan anyway. Shikamaru became one of the most important people in my life it seemed like. Once I became great friends with Shikamaru, Temari came into the picture than Gaara, and well, Kankuro seemed weird, but I consider him a friend.

Focusing back onto my mission, I've decided.

My mind was set!

I took off at lightning speed, Northwest to Nara Forest.

**PEOPLE BE PATIENT~!**

**And F.Y.I I actually don't even know if Shikamaru actually OWNS the Nara Forest! I just thought of his last name and than I was lyke, hey! They have the same NAME!! SO yeah :)**

**Next chapter up sometime this week i guess...lol**

**~Oreo~**


	3. New Friend?

**Hi strangers!!**

**Ok, well, i edited my storys a noticed that, in the beggining i said **_**SNOW COUNTRY **_**i ment **_**BIRD COUNTRY**_** ok? Sakura is delivering the scroll to **_**BIRD COUNTRY **_**not **_**SNOW COUNTRY**_**. I thought i should make that clear. Snow Country doesn't have anything to do with this story. OK!!?!!?!!?!?**

**Mmmmk, ENJOY**

"UGH! I'm already fucking lost! Nara Forest is really big..." Sakura said outloud.

Sakura was exretemly tired, she just wanted to plop on the ground and just lay there for the rest of the day but, she knew she wasn't even half way through this complicated forest!

She was on a tree branch, leaning against the tree trunk, trying to catch her breath. When she looked down, she was pretty high up about yards? She took a deep breath. Sakura checked if anyone was following her. Nope. No one yet. I guess i was sorta disappointed, she was kinda looking forwards to some action packed butt kicking! Well, i just started my journey just a day ago, its not like there going to-

_whoooosh!!!_

Sakura turned her head around and saw an expolive tag on the branch she was resting on. She quickly jumped onto the other tree branch, Sakura looked behind her and the person throwing expolsive tags was following her, she started jumping threw the trees, the attacker kept throwing fucking explosive tags at her! All she could see was their shadow, chasing her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, what if it was a guy from the Akatsuki? Or could it be from Hebi? Or was it someone else?? She stopped on a tree branch and turned around. It hit her. She needed to stop running away from her fears! Sakura decided to stand her ground and turn and face this guy. "I don't need anyone to protect me anymore!".

Sakura stopped and turned around, pumping chakra into my fists, eyes filled with determination and excitement.

"What do you want?", i yelled causing the attacker to stop on a branch not to far away from mine.

The Attacker held up a kunai, a bit silent for a couple more seconds, "I'm here to"..."Wait...i gotta do something really quick!!", the guy said turning away and running torward a random direction. I looked on where he disappeared from...

It took me a while on what was going on, "...Hey...WAIT!!! Come back here and fight me!!!", i said, confused as ever chasing after the man.

Sakura caught up with the man, he was by a river, drinking a water bottle? What kind of murderer comes and takes time away from a battle to take a sip of _water?_

He turned around and smiled at me, and got up.

"Haha, Gomen i attacked you, you don't seem dangerous, i guess", he said rubbing the back of his head like Naruto and giving me a goofy smile.

"Uhh, yeah, ok, thats totally normal, attacking some random person", i said sitting by the river, he sat next to my chugging down his water bottle. I wonder who this guy is..

"So, whats your name beautiful?", he said porley, but i gave him credit.

I laughed at him, "My names Sakura, Sakura Haruno and yours?", i poked him in the cheek.

"Sakura, huh? It matched your hair", he said pointing to my head smiling, "Mine is Suigestu". He put his finger to his my head and pointed at me like a gun. "pow"

"Nice to meet you Suigetsu", smiling confused, "Oh, yeah, i almost forgot, why where you attacking me?", i glared at him from the corner of my eyes, putting his hand down from my head.

He hesitated before he replied, "I'm not sure my leader would want you to now about this mission, it's top secret i guess! All i can tell you that is that we were looking for a ninja! I could trust you, you look like a harmless ninja", he said refiling his water bottle.

"Harmless ninja??", i got up and stuck out my fist, a vein popped!

He hit a nerve.

"Eh!? No, no, i didn't mean-", before he could finish the sentence, Sakura hit him with a crushing blow in the face and nocked him back into a tree, which of course it broke cause of the insane stength of the impact.

"Suigetsu?", i coughed and squinted my eyes, clearing the smoke from the tree bark, "i didn't mean to hit you that hard! CAN-YOU-HEAR-ME?"

"IM NOT DEAF! Good god...Sakura-chan, you and your inhuman strength", he got up rubbing his head, i went over and offered a hand to help him up. I pulled him up and I gave him a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Suigetsu, i gotta go, i'm doing a special mission of my own to do, so i'll be on my way", I ran down the trail, waving to him, hoping we can meet again soon.

"Bye Sakura-chan!!!!", he said waving as we parted ways. He watched my figure grow small, he turned the other way, back to where his team was, he looked back one more time before walking out of the small clearing.

'I hope i will meet him again sometime, he was really sweet, like Naruto...almost', I laughed at how similar they are, the goofy smile, casually rubbing the back of their heads, getting on my nerves....

I was walking torwards Grass Country that led out of Fire Country. (A/N: I'll put up a map of the...map i'm looking at okidoks?)

I sighed and looked up at the dark shadowy sky. I hope the 3rd Hokage is looking at me, i'm going to get this scroll to Bird Country and give it to Karrno, even if it takes me life away.

"I won't let you down, Sarutobi!", i decided to stop and set up camp, where i will hopefully get some sleep. I wish Suigetsu was here, somebody to talk to, and, not be so lonely...

**Next chapet hopefully coming soon, REVIEW STRANGERS!!!**

**~Oreo~**


	4. Akatsuki Incounter!

**You know, I keep saying HI STRANGERS, but after a couple of chapters, i think you guys arn't strangers anymore...**

**......**

**HI STRANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy this chapter!!**

______________________________________________________________________________

It's been a long morning, i finished packing all my stuff and set out on the road again.

Sakura was humming the Naruto Theme Song as she walked down the peaceful dirt road. 'I wonder how everyone is back at Konoha? Naruto...Hinata....Tsunade...Kaka-sensei? I missed them all so much! It's only been 2 days since i left, who knew i could get homesick so easily...' I thought to myself, sighing as the cold summer breeze went through my hair.

The dirt road im walking on, and the clear blue sky with one little puff of cloud just floating by, and the birds singing, just seemed so peaceful. Sakura took a deep breath and checked if the scroll was still there, yupp, untorn and safe! I was sorta nervous, i mean, the Akatsuki still haven't targeted me yet, i wonder why?

Don't you hate Irony?

There was a big explosion off to my right, a couple 100 yards away, i decided i would check it out, if anyone was hurt, being a Medical Ninja and all...

When Sakura got to where it seemed the explosion happened, she quickly hid behind a tree. All she had saw was a massive ditch with two people in it. The people she saw were arguing and yelling at eachother, one looked a lot likes a boy version of Ino, and the other one had his face covered with an orange mask, and they both had black robes on...

"Tobi, you ass!!! Don't go around and throw my clay birds everywhere, i'm almost out of clay because of you!", boy version of Ino said, popping a vein on his forehead, shaking with anger. You could literally see fire coming out of his eyes.

"Tobi sowwy Dierdra-Senpai!!, Tobi means to help Deidra with retrieving the scroll!!", I guess his name was Tobi, and the boy version of Ino was Dierdra

Haha, what weird names!

....

......

...........

Did that Tobi person just say Deirdra?

I gasped, it hit her like a train. They where from the Akatsuki, and Tobi and Dierdra are after a scroll, HER SCROLL!! Sakura couldn't panick, they didn't know she was watching them! I could get out of here without them knowing! I just gotta be sneeky...

Screw that, I gotta get out of here fast!! I turned around only to be bumbed into a what seemed like a brick wall! I fell on my butt and looked up.

"Holy CRAP!", i looked up at a Fish/Shark like person!!! I couldn't believe my eyes! And the Chakra that came from him was incredible!!!

"Where are you going, Pinky?", he said smiling and put a hand on his massive sword that was on his back.

"You know your colors Fish Stick..." I said rolling my eyes and getting up.

He burst out laughing, "Hahaha!!! I like you! But, i'm afraid i'm going to have to kill you and take that scroll you where assigned to deliver from the 3rd Hokage!", he said sighing with disapointment.

Before i said anything, i was tackled by a orange flash! It was Naruto! It had to be! Coming for my rescue!!!

I opend on eyes, only to see Tobi's orange mask looking down at me.

"Tobi thinks your pretty!!" he said...still ontop of me...

"Uhh Hi Tobi? Could you please get off?" More like an order than a question, Shoving him off of me like a feather.

Sakura got up and whipped the invisible dust off of her. She looked over at the three murderous deathly people who want to capture me: Deirdra, Tobi, and Kisame.

Kisame is Itachi's partner...so where is Itachi than? What if, what if he was backup? He was hiding somewhere, she knew it.

"Where's Itachi, Fish Stick?" Sakura said as she got up and glared at him.

"You know, I have no idea Pinky, all I know is that you need to give us the Hidden Scroll, ne?" Kisame said taking out his sword, he was obviously lying, you know, about the Itachi crap.

They were obviously planning something, Itachi must be somewhere else incase she runs for it. They planned well...The Akatsuki are not to be messed with, by orders of the Hokage, I am to ditch them and run for it. Although, it's not like i wont try to ditch these people anyways! I took a good look at myself, I was pathetic compared to these freaks! I was just a chunnin medical ninja, I can't take on these 'stronger-than-the-hokage-fear-me people'!! I looked at the chances i would win. It seemed like a one in a 8,934,065,327,631,084,561,046,357,465,180,456,001 chance i could defeat all three of these insanly dangerous ninjas! Well...I don't think Tobi is a dangerous ninja but Kaka-sensei said never to underestimate a ninja...The point is, im ditching these freaks.

I sighed and pulled out a Kunai, i was going to make a run for it, I had to deliver this scroll to Karrno!! I was only on my 2nd day and I am not ready to give up yet!

"Here i come!!", i said rushing torwards all of them, off course they all scattered and prepared their attack plan, while i had that chance, i pumped all the chakra i had into my legs and ran out of the clearing and into the thick bushes and trees and sprinted for my little life.

I didn't look back, after awhile, Sakura couldn't even sence their chakra anymore! She couldn't let hrt gaurd down, she has to be alert at all times.

She has been running for what seemed like an hour. Sakura stopped and looked around, no one.

"I think i lost them.." i said barley a whisper. Sakura looked to her left, she thought she had just sensed something just now...

Before she could start running again, she felt a crushing blow to her gut and she was sent back, hurling into a tree. You could hear the crack of the tree trunk from miles away as it echoed through the silent forest.

Sakura had a hard time getting up, but emeraged from the dust and looked at her Attacker. She froze. couldn't believe her own eyes, it was the man who made Sasuke's life a living hell!

Sakura stood horrified.

"Itachi..."

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Suspence-ness!!! What is gonna happen in the next Chapter?!!? No one knows...**

**Next Chapter up sometime today or TOMORROW!!!!**

**PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**~Oreo~**


	5. You remind me of Team 7

**Hi strangers!! Whats new in the world? Nothing...? You PUKED YESTERDAY!? THATS AMAZING!!**

**Oh, and on my Profile there is a picture of Sakura i've been thinking in my head while using this story, like with a different outfit and everything, so yeah, CHECK IT OUT**

**Well, anyway Chapter 5 is up, so ENJOY . (i hiccupped lol-im gonna be hiccuping the whole time i write this story LOL!) EEEEEENNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY**

**-**

**-**

"Itachi..."

Sakura, horrified, watched the man, Itachi stare at her for what seemed like minutes that flew by. She took a step back torwards the broken tree trunk, oh how she would love to just faint right now.

"Haruno-San, give me the scroll, or i will _kill_ you", Itachi said bluntly, walking torwards Sakura. He wasn't kidding around, not that Sakura doesn't believe he wont kill her, it's just, she never knew he would be so _bold_ about it!

"You must be out of your mind if you think i'm going to give you this", Sakura took out the hidden scroll. Sakura grinned a smirk (A/N: If thats Possible...) and started to play with the scroll in her hands. She was being risky, hell he could snatch it out of her hands right now if he wanted to, but, he didn't. He only narrowed his eyes.

"What?", i said tossing the scroll hand to hand and grinning at him.

"Don't mess with me, Haruno"

"Who put a stick up your ass?", Sakura put the scroll back into her pocket, ending her fun.

The two ninjas faced eachother, me grinning, and Itachi was well, looked like a smirk but almost a SMILE!! Sakura rubbed her eyes in disbalief, nope, he still had that smirk/smile on.

"Whats with the face, Bastard?", Sakura said with a confuses look, while tilting my head, completly forgetting about the importance of her scroll.

He didn't answer, he just stared at me, as if thinking on what to do...

As if reading my mind, he was behind me with a Kunai to my neck, Sakura knew what he wanted but, there was no way in hell im giving this to him! I looked at him from the corner of my eye, i wasn't smiling anymore this was - Sakura laughed - seriouse!

"Nani, Bastard?", Sakura said with a laugh, she knew what he was think of right now, someone was approaching. I think their trying to do a sneek attack. Itachi had his eyes averted to the group of people approaching them.

"You know, don't you?", Itachi said smirking, relaxing the Kunai a little on my neck, but, still holding it there.

"Aa, wait, wait! Lemme do a count down! Okay?"

Silence

"Okay! 5......4.....3.....2....", Sakura counted down with her small fingers.

"one...", Itachi whispered.

Out of know where Team Hebi bursted out of the trees calm as ever. Sakura was suprised to see _Suigetsu and Sasuke_.

'SUIGETSU YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WHERE ON THE SAME GOD DAMN TEAM AS SASUKE!!', Sakura fumed, she was pissed! But oh well, it wasn't his fault after all.

Everyone just stared at everyone, silence, awkward, and very uncomfortable. The most awkward looking person right now was Suigetsu, his eyes are filled with worry and angst. Poor Guy, Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, but i doubt it would help at all, i mean really? She was being held captive by _Itachi_. Oh-My-God it's Sasuke! His expression was hilarious! She really did try not to laugh! Sasuke, he looked SO confused and looked like he wanted to kill someone, luckly, there was a bitchy looking person right next to him (A/N: yay! lol guess who?).

"S-Sakura?", Sasuke said, teeth showing, growling.

"Hey Hows it going Sasuke-kun?", Sakura said grinning! Pretending not to notice she was in the most dangerous life threatening situation anyone has ever been in...

"What are you doing here?", he demanded, not taking his eyes off Itachi.

"Oh well you no, I was just taking a walk and ran into my old buddy Itachi here...", Sakura was still smiling and happy, even though she was probably going to die today, but not without a bloody fight.

Sasuke's face was priceless.

"Sakura, whats going on?"

"Hi Suigetsu, I'm just here because, well, you know, because....", I pouted, she didn't know what to say. Suigetsu didn't change his worried expression. "I'm here to deliver a scroll to a man in Bird Country..."

"Than, Akatsuki was after _you?", _Sasuke's face still priceless

"As speaking for the Bastard, yes, they are coming after me! Sad isn't it?"

"What do you want foolish little brother?", Itachi said putting away the Kunai and instead put a hand on Sakura's head. Itachi felt more comfortable putting a hand on Sakura, he loved the look on his brother's face on how he touched his ex-teammate.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, was he trusting me? I hope so! I can picture me and Itachi, best friends, in a flower field, skipping along...

....

.........

That mental image made her want to puke all over Sasuke.

Silence took over their reunion, Sasuke shook his head, "Itachi, I've come to kill you today, your going to die right here!", he said charging at Itachi and Sakura with his Chidori.

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was insane, "HEY!! WAIT 'TILL I GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU BIG MORON!", Sakura yelled, making Itachi cringe of how her voice damaged his ear drum. Easily slipping out of Itachi's grasp and sprinting torward Suigetsu. Wow, that was easy.

Itachi just calmly stared at me, I didn't know why he let me go, maybe it was because, it was probably that he didn't want to get the scroll torn up by the Chidori...right? She couldn't help but think he cared about her safety, what a ridiculous thought....

Suigetsu ran up to me half way, and stopped me by holding my shoulders. He was asking if I was Ok or what happened. Sakura smilied at him and nodded, he was really like Naruto.

Suigetsu took off his hands off of her shoulders and walked back over to his team. Sakura followed and observed Sasuke's _Former Team..._ I was disgusted. Looking over at Team Hebi, there was a man, with Orange hair, he looked peaceful, not even caring that Sasuke and Itachi where fighting to the death, but he was watching every move they made, maybe he did care a lot about Sasuke. He reminded me of how calm Kakashi was...

Than there was the Bitch looking person, god what a skank! I could smell the perfume she wore, Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, she had to plug her noes.

She couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke picked these group of people...She couldn't help but be disappointed as he picked another Team 7

"Hey are you ok?", The Orange haired man said.

"Aa, thank you, for asking", snapping out of my daze and grinning at him, unplugging my noes.

"You seem awfully happy for a ninja! Arn't you Konoha Ninja's suppose to hide your expressions?", four-eyes said glaring at me, glancing at Sasuke's fight, i could tell she was worried sick about Sasuke fighting Itachi, thinking he would get hurt.

I plugged my noes again, god even her breath made me want to throw up. "I get it from my best buddy, Naruto!", i could help but laugh and rub the back of my head. "Whats your guys names?" i asked out of pure curiosity.

The orange person smiled, "My name is Jugo", Sakura thought he was sweet and innocent.

The four-eyes person just glared at my and looked the other way, "Your not worthy enough for myself to talk to you!"

"Her name is Karin....", Suigetsu said frowning. "No one really likes her....Jugo wont admit it and well Sasuke...he just endures it when ever she talks to him or flirts with him, i dont know how he does it though! I think he has magical powers.." Suigetsu whispered to me. Sakura unpluged her noes again and coughed a bit, but got used to the awful smell.

Team Hebi and Sakura looked over at the action packed scene, Itachi was far better than Sasuke, but, Itachi and kept stealing glances at me. Oh, yeah, That remindes me...

WHY WASN'T I RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!?

"Well...i gotta go 'n stuff, so bye Sasuke's friends!", Sakura said running into the deep forest.

"H-H-Hey SAKURA-CHAN!!", Suigetsu called but let me go, knowing we'll meet again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

~Team Hebi~

"Gomen little brother", Itachi said dodging (Sp?) every punch and kick of Sasuke's.

"Why?", Sasuke confused as ever, looked over at Team Hebi, noticing Sakura wasn't in the group. 'Why didn't she stay with us?'

'Well, we're sure to run into her again' he thought, he would like if we kept a close eye on her but she couldn't have gotten far.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke behind Itachi, Causing the both brothers to stop fighting.

"What did we miss?", Kisame, Tobi, and Deidra popped out of know where.

Sasuke looked at his condition, and back at his team's. There was a one in a billion chance they would be able to defeat these insanly powerful ninja's! Well, exept Tobi, but Orochimaru says to never underestimate a ninja.

"Retreat! We will run into them again, if we catch Sakura first!", Sasuke said looking back at Itachi, he didn't get one scratch on him, but, somehow, he felt he could do it if Sakura was here...

"Hai!", Team Hebi retreated into the forest to look for the run away Sakura.

'Sakura, please, be ok', Suigetsu and Sasuke thought simotainiously.

Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki watched them leave.

"What are we going to do about Pinky, Itachi?", Kisame said crossing his arms.

"We'll just meet up with her at her next destination", he sighed and started to lead the way to Bird Country.

______________________________________________________________________________

~Sakura~

"This must be Grass Country", i said looking at the gate.

_'I don't think these people have ninja, maybe, actually, you know what, i really don't care'_ Thinking to myself before entering into the village.

**'HI SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **Inner said screaming, making my eyes rattle.

'What the?!!? Inner?! I haven't heared from you in 2 years!! Where the hell have you been?', I said smiling to myself, holding my head so my eyes stop shaking, while walking down the street.

**'Meh..I don't really know...but hey!! Your in Sound, dude, take off your freaking Head BAND!!!!!',** Inner said SCREAMING again...

_'Oh, yeah, DUH!!! Oh right...WHY DOES KARRNO-SAN LIVE IN BIRD COUNTRY WHICH IS IN SOUND!?!!?!?'_ screaming back at Inner.

**'Remeber? He is KEPT PRISONER HERE!!!',** Inner said screaming back at me.

_'...i don't remeber that part...Are you stalking me or something?! Oh wait...haha you ARE me so...yeah nevermind...so what? we have to break him out?'_ I asked Inner, ending our screaming game.

**'Aa, well yeah, but he lives in the Bird Country Jail, where they keep Fire Ninja or other ninjas or people from different countrys! They hate Fire the most, i don't know why thought, maybe its cause we KICK ASS!! But yeah, they also torture them so...DON'T DIE AND GOOD LUCK!'** Inner said leaving me to myself for awhile.

I rolled my eyes and I took off my head band that was around my neck, and placed it into my pouch.

"Grass Country seems O.K i guess, it's nothing like Konoha...", I said outloud, looking around town, everyone didn't seem happy but they still walked the same street, the same as me.

I could find a place to crash...but i wouldn't feel completly safe as in the woods...WEIRD HUH?

Yeah, Naruto thought i was insane...That reminds me...I miss Naruto, his goofy smile, his marked whiskers.

This reminded me of Suigetsu for some reason, he was on Team Hebi, I find that....no i didn't expect that, but he was sure supprise when he saw me and Itachi! Ha!

I sighed and looked up at the sky, i wonder if Sasuke is Ok....

I found a nice hotel, amazingly, and checked in, it was getting way past dark, around 12 o'clock. I need to get to sleep pretty soon...

Before i could shut one eye, i heared a tapping on my window...

My heart started racing....

Should i go see who it is?

I got out and opened the window...

_WACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**im EVILNESS!!!**

**Chapter is DONE!!**

**The next one will be done probably today, lol**

**REVIEW**

**~Oreo~**


	6. An idea is born!

**Hi strangers :) **

**Well, heres of what happend in the last story**

________________________________________________________________________________

_I sighed and looked up at the sky, i wonder if Sasuke is Ok...._

_I found a nice hotel, amazingly, and checked in, it was getting way past dark, around 12 o'clock. I need to get to sleep pretty soon..._

_Before i could shut one eye, i heared a tapping on my window..._

_My heart started racing...._

_Should i go see who it is?_

_I got out and opened the window..._

_WACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

________________________________________________________________________________

WACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What ever hit me, hit me right in my face! I fell over with a loud thud and landed on my butt.

What ever was on my face, was suffocating me! It was just staying there! I couln't see it since, well, it's covering my eyes! What if was something dangerous and blew up?!?!

"Get...the...FUCK OFF!!!!", i managed to mumble. I've had enough, i used all my chakra, i pulled it off and had a good look at it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, i dropped the slippery thing and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. 'Holy shit crackers that was close!', i thought as i peeked outside the bathroom door. It was just sitting there, with a confused face, he hopped, another hop, he hopped until he was at the Bathroom Door.

"What?", said the thing that was stuck to my FACE.

"Your, Your a YELLO TOAD!!!!!!", i said opening the door all the way and pointing at the poor defensles frog.

"Yeah...So? Is there any food around here?", the frog hopped around and rubbed his stomach.

*anime Sweat drop* I sighed and went to my bag, all i have was power bars and a bit of crackers, i bet he wont mind a little bit of crackers.

"What about these?", i handed him a cracker, he took it thankfully and inhaild it like he hasn't eatin in years. "So, what are you doing here? And whats your name?", i said laying on the couch, farthest away from the toad. God, how much they freak me out, with there sliperiness and their uglyness it was hard to look at, but this toad seemed almost chunky and cute looking.

"My name is Gamatatsu, i was sent here by Naruto-Kun!", he said in a slow, slugish voice. He gave me a note, that was attached from his back.

"Naruto? I missed him so much!", i took the note without hesitation and read it outloud.

_SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hows your mission going so far? Pretty good? Well that SUCKS! EVERYTHING IS FANTASTIC HERE!! Everything is great in Konoha, I'm not going on another mission until you get back so don't worry about me! Having a mission isn't the same without you here! Hinata, says Hi and to wish you luck. Everybody misses you here, Shikamaru, Ino, and hell, Akamaru misses you playing fetch with him on your days off of work, i guess he got bored of Kiba, i mean he hangs out with Akamaru like 24/7. If your wondering what i've been doing for the last week you've been gone, all i have really done was go out with Hinata and watch T.V and train. Pretty boring...but i hear that Sasuke might run into you...This could be your chance to bring hime back home, but, i wish i was there too, to take him home! Kakashi-sensei says i shouldn't write to much cause it will hurt my head, WHICH ISN'T TRUE! He wishes you best of luck by the way. But just to be sure of Kakashi-Sensei's advise i'm gonna end the message! Take care Sakura-Chan! I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Naruto_

_PS: YOU BETTER WRITE BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS MESSAGE!!_

_PSS: Sorry i forgot how your scared of Frogs but Gamatatsu is harmless, i promise!_

_PSSS: PUNCH SASUKE IN THE FACE FOR ME!_

I smiled and laughed, it was so relieved to hear everyones doing great. I looked over at Gamatatsu, who was digging through my backpack looking for more crackers i guess. I got up and got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote back to Nauruto.

_NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hi. Haha, my mission doesn't SUCK! I just ran into both Akatsuki and Team Hebi, you know, i've been practicing with Lee, so you'd think i would be fast, but jeez, these guys are faster than any ninja i've ever seen! Sasuke looks as emo as ever, but he has no intention of hurting me i think, he just wants to kill Itachi. Sasuke and Itachi got into a fight, which happend not to long ago...but i ditched Akatsuki and Team Hebi while they were fighting. But, whatever, i'm fine. I'm in a hotel in Grass Country! It's sorta freaky almost...I'm so happy everything is normal in Konoha, from being away from home to long, gets my mind thinking weird things, like, the snake pediphile is going to come back or something. Well, Gamatastu gave me the worst impression of his life! He just BURST through the window out of NO WHERE and just clung to my FACE! And hes A FROG, i mean really? How can it get worst than that? You know what sucks though? I just found out that Karrno, is in Bird Jail, so i guess i have to break him out! So, take care Naruto! I MISS YOU TOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Sakura!_

_PS: PUNISH GAMATASU WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE, TEACH HIM MANNERS!!_

_PSS: Nevermind you dont have any manners_

I folded the letter and gave it back to Gamtatsu, "Ano, thank you for uhh, giving me this letter from Naruto, it means a lot to me", i said stepping back.

"No problem Sakura-Chan, now i'll be going now!", he ran torwards my backpack and took out some crackers and poofed away.

"Stupid frog! Taking all my crackers.."i mumbled and got into bed, waiting for tomorrow to rise.

______________________________________________________________________________

~Team Hebi~

"Where the fuck is this Sakura girl already?", Karin said standing to close to Sasuke to much for his liking.

No one answered her but just kept walking on, Karin got pissed and ignored the people who where ignoring her. Game of SILENCE.

'_Yes, we are after Sakura, she has the scroll everyone is after! She's headed to Bird Country where she is to find a man that was captured by Sound. He was most likely taken to Bird Country Jail. His name is Karrno, he was persumed dead but it was the 3rd Hokages last wish, so they had no other choice but to ignore the high the chances he wasn't there and go and complete his final wish. It was Sarutobi's closest friend after all. I don't know why, they only assigned Sakura the scroll, but, i couldn't see why not? I mean, shes strong and a medical ninja.', _Sasuke thought, he stopped and turned around to face his team. "Karin, where is Sakura?", he looked over at her waiting for her to respond. The sun was beggining to set.

"Shes Northwest, in Grass Country probably", she said, seriouse. All Sasuke did was nod and keep walking a head.

'Why is Suigetsu being all quiet? I understand Jugo, but, Suigetsu? He would be making fun of the Team by now and insulting Karin. Was it because of Sakura?', i kept walking up ahead of everyone. "Suigetsu", getting his attention, he looked up at me with suprise,"How do you know Sakura?", looked back at him in the corner of my eye dangerously.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I just know her...because she was your former team mate!", I rubbed the back of my head with a fake grin. 'I know i shouldn't lie but, there isn't time for story time, when Sakura is in danger!', i looked over at our bossy leader and he just turned around and kept walking.

'I'll just have to figure out later...Why does Sakura has to be dragged into this? I would rather have someone...less important...', i thought frowning. "Lets move, we can't waste any precious time!".

______________________________________________________________________________

~Sakura~

I yawned and got up from bed, i guess it was a nice night, i didn't really dream of anything, or i just don't remember. I wen't into the bathroom and took a long, hot, relaxing shower! It felt so good, i haven't bathed since i left Konoha! I got out and brushed my teeth and changed into a different kind of clothing...since where in Sound, i might wanna change my appearance just incase someone wont reconise me. The shirt was black and had a fish net under it **(you know what, its to hard to discribe, the picture is on my profile okidoks?) **and a short black skirt. she had regular ninja shoes on but gray, all that stood out was my hair. She had long hair so she tied it into a pony tail.

i tightend my hair band and got my stuff and rushed out of the hotel. It was around 6 or 7 am so i head west torwards the Land Of Rain. I sighed and kept walking down the shops....down the street....past the thugs...crap. I walked even faster and i didn't look back. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

"Hey, where you goin?" one thug said, in his gang there was about 3 people.

I turned around and gave him a glare. "None of your perverted fucking minds need to no".

"Boss, this ones fiesty, i got it!" said a large thug

This was such a big joke, i can take these guys down without breaking a sweat, but, i couldn't knowing i would cause a scene and let out that im a ninja, completley failing the mission.

"Wassa Matta?", said one touching my arm and looking into my eyes, this guy had an eye patch? The fuck? what kind of thug wheres a fucking eye patch?

I looked over, know one was here...it was an alley anyway? So what if i threw a punch here and there? But if i let these guys servive then they will tell everyone. Should i just kill them? No...People will notice and figure out it was me. I pulled my arm away from the Pirate Guy and started to walk away, no uttering them a word. I was pissed, i should go back there and punch their fucking perverted minds out.

"Hey get back here!" Said the Large one with a grin, he started running.

I gasped and started running.

'HA, theres your disadvantage, your to slow FAT ASS!!' i thought grinning and running down the shops and markets. I was just outside the Market Place, i hope those thugs left me alone... I didn't see them running after me at all, i guess they gave up!

**'PAY ATTENTION MORON!' **inner screamed at me, she pointed her finger behind me, the pirate guy was staring me down.

'_Dammit, why didn't you say anything? I didn't even know they where following me! They don't have any Chakra!'_ I said back to my inner, dodging a punch the guy threw at me, making him tumble to the ground.

**'CHA!!!!! TAKE HIM DOWN SAKURA!!' **inner screamed, making me step back and cover my ears.

_'HEY IM TRYING TO FIGHT HERE! IF YOU DONT STOP DISTRACTING ME, WHERE GONNA GET FUCKING RAPED OK?'_ suddenly for the first time, inner was obidient (sp?).

"What the hell do you guys want?" pretending to be scared out of my mind, HA.

"We just wanna see how flexible you are, ne?" said what seemed like the boss.

I started to back up. Each time they stepped forward, i took a step back. Eventually i hit a wall from one of the stores (remember, shes just outside the Market Place).

Out of know where i saw my former team mate tackle the boss. Suigetsu got the Pirate guy while Jugo got the big guy. I sighed in relief, knowing if anyone saw Team Hebi and not me, they wouldn't get into trouble, knowing their already from Sound...NOT FIRE! God this sucked.

A couple seconds later the three thugs where knocked out and tied up to a tree trunk.

"What the hell do you think you where doing? Pretending to be scared like that? You could of been killed!" Sasuke said gripping my shirt.

"What would i do if i got found out by the people here that i was from FIRE LAND?...I WOULD GET SENT TO JAIL!"...an idea was born. "THATS IT YOU GENIUS, SASUKE!", he let me go and looked at me. "Don't you get it? If i get caught then they will send me to be tortured at BIRD JAIL!!!". "I COULD GET THERE SO MUCH FASTER PLUS I WOULD BE ABLE TO BREAK OUT KARNNO-SAN OUT!", i grinned like there was no tomorrow, Suigetsu and Sasuke had a doubt look on both of their faces.

**LALALALALALALALA**

**PEEKABO! REVIEW!**

**~Oreo~**


	7. Bird Country Jail

**FLASHBACK on what happend last time :D**

**Sakura hatched an idea, YAY!**

**HI STRANGERS!**

________________________________________________________________________________

_"What the hell do you guys want?" pretending to be scared out of my mind, HA._

_"We just wanna see how flexible you are, ne?" said what seemed like the boss._

_I started to back up. Each time they stepped forward, i took a step back. Eventually i hit a wall from one of the stores (remember, shes just outside the Market Place)._

_Out of know where i saw my former team mate tackle the boss. Suigetsu got the Pirate guy while Jugo got the big guy. I sighed in relief, knowing if anyone saw Team Hebi and not me, they wouldn't get into trouble, knowing their already from Sound...NOT FIRE! God this sucked._

_A couple seconds later the three thugs where knocked out and tied up to a tree trunk._

_"What the hell do you think you where doing? Pretending to be scared like that? You could of been killed!" Sasuke said gripping my shirt._

_"What would i do if i got found out by the people here that i was from FIRE LAND?...I WOULD GET SENT TO JAIL!"...an idea was born. "THATS IT YOU GENIUS, SASUKE!", he let me go and looked at me. "Don't you get it? If i get caught then they will send me to be tortured at BIRD JAIL!!!". "I COULD GET THERE SO MUCH FASTER PLUS I WOULD BE ABLE TO BREAK OUT KARNNO-SAN OUT!", i grinned like there was no tomorrow, Suigetsu and Sasuke had a doubt look on both of their faces._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura, i don't feel very comfortable with you doing this", Sasuke said crossing his arms and giving me the famous Uchiha glare. 'What the hell is she thinking? What if the Karrno isn't even at the stupid jail? What if she can't break him out! Why am i bothered that the fact that Sakura may run into a little bit of trouble? Im an S-Class Criminal dammit! I Don't worry about anyone else but my own. Plus I need that scroll to track down Itachi. I don't need to worry about anyone else'. "Sakura, I need that scroll to track down Itachi, and if you succeed and get to Bird Jail and deliver the scroll to Karrno, the Akatsuki might give up on the mission, Sakura, give me the scroll", Sasuke was serious, he needed to kill his brother, and if Sakura failed or completed the mission, he might loose his chance.

"No", i walked away ignoring my ex team mate, i could feel his eyes staring at my back as i walked. I walked into the town were a whole bunch of people where calmly walking by. I smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I'm going to complete this mission even if it takes away my life", as i said this, i put my leaf head band around my neck and took out a kunai. People started to stare, no, more like glare at me. They suddenly started yelling at me, but i showed them an explosive tag, they quickly scattered and stayed silent. I looked back at Suigetsu, he looked mad but worried at the same time, he didn't care if i completed or failed the mission, he probably just cared about me. I gave him a goofy grin, i dont know why but he means so much to me, but, we only just became friends. I had my attantion back at the explosive tag. i attached a explosive tag on a kunai and threw it at the ground below me.

"Sakura!", i heared somebody call my name, i bet it was Suigetsu's. I hope he wasn't hurt.

I burst threw the smoke and landed on a rooftop, out of know where, a sound ninja come out of know where and punched my in the gut, making me slide against the shingles of the roof.

**'Hmph, i guess they do have ninjas here',** Inner commented. I got up and looked at the Sound Ninja, he was massive, scary, and tough looking.

_'Jesus Christ! He looks bigger than Choji!',_ I thought as I let the guy kick me in my side, throwing me off the roof. _'God that hurt'_

**'Tough'n'Up! Come on, you can take this guy OUT!'**, Inner said punching and kicking. I got up and stared at the guy, i wiped some blood running out of my mouth, down my chin.

_'NO, i needed to get CAUGHT by this guy remember, plus i don't need any distractions, INNER, i need to pretend to fight this guy',_ the whole time we've been talking, i've been dodging incredible strong punches to my face! _'Can't he go somewhere less damagable?'_

The guy stopped and looked at me, "I was sent here by Bird Country, my boss told my to look out for any Fire Ninja's or any other helpless people from different countrys, if i did, i was ordered to make them come with me to Bird Country Jail", he said with a large grin. "Just incase you where wondering", he said with an evil chuckle, "you look a lot like a couple i was fighting in Wind Country, you could possibly be their daughter" he said. I could barley make out a word he said, my vision was blury and i was bleeding inturnaly...i could care less what this guy was saying.

I've been fighting him for a while now, making it looked like i didn't want to go to Jail. I was exaugsted from dodging all his punches! I got tired and let him punch my a couple of times. His punches felt like a metore crashing against my ribs. But, i congradulated him for actually breaking a rib or two.

I let him knee me in the stomach, the guy threw me over his shoulder, he thought i was knocked out, so i pretended, HA. I'm never letting someone knock me out ever again! I lifted my head over at Team Hebi, they just watched the whole time, Sasuke is holding Suigetsu by the shoulder, im guessing Suigetsu wanted to fight with me, or protect me. Sasuke gave me a cold glare, i gave him a warming grin, Suigetsu gave me an 'are you ok' look, i have him a 'yes i am' smile. Soon, Team Hebi retreated into the trees. I stared hard where they dissapeared. Somehow, i felt like i'm going to run into them again, which im hoping i will, probably at Bird Jail. I wonder where Akatsuki is. Probably waiting and plotting at Bird Jail...

This guys shoulder is really uncomfrotable, his shoulder in digging into my broken ribs and my bruised stomach, this is gonna hurt so bad in the morning. What the hell? I'm exaugsted, it wouldnt hurt to take a nap... I decided to rest my eyes and try to relax this uncomfortable journey to Bird Jail.

_________________________________________________________________TIME SKIP-5 HOURS_____________________________________________________________

I woke up to a loud screaming noise, i looked around from where i am. It was pitch dark, freezing cold, and there were metal bars infront of me. Ah, yes, i was in a jail cell....IN BIRD COUNTRY!! I did it! I am BRILLIANT, or well, Sasuke is since he gave me the idea! I just need to look around and find this Karrno guy! I tried to find my bag but all i felt was cold isolated concrete...SHIT, they took all my crap! My backpacks gone, which means my weapons, my map, and everything else i needed! Well...their stupid enough not to take my chakra! I went and got up to the bars and tried to open them with my chakra, all that happend was i was sent hurling back and hit the concrete wall with a loud thud. I screamed in pain noticing my cracked ribs, plus the back of my head was bleeding from the impact of the wall behind me. I turned my chakra green and began healing my wounds, this was going to be a long day.

Not long after, A buff man like the one who came to take me to Jail, came walking through my jail cell and grabbed my arm. "Miss, you are to report to the Boss's office, he would like a word with you" in a boring tone, like he didn't want to be here.

'_who does he think he is? Taking me out of here like a big shot! I'll show him!'_ i punched him square in the face, he dropped me without hisitation and cover his broken, bleeding, and now deformed nose.

I walked up to him and punched him in his skull, ending his dull, sad life. I smirked and hid his body **(A/N: Doesnt that sound AWFUL? i mean, saying hiding his body just sounds so bad!)**. I procceded down the hall where other people are staring into nothing. I wish i could free them all! They where just poor people from different countrys. Sound can be so cruel, i walked up to one jail cell where a man with black hair and stunning Aqua eyes, hidding in the shadows looked at me with concerend eyes.

"P-P-Please, Help us!", he cried and ran up to me, but didn't touch the bars, knowing what would happen.

**FLASHBACK-**

_I went and got up to the bars and tried to open them with my chakra, all that happend was i was sent hurling back and hit the concrete wall with a loud thud._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ignoring his cry for help, i knew i couldn't free everyone here, "Sir, you have to tell me where Karrno's Cell is!", i said with pleading eyes.

"Karrno? Oh! I remember him! he is in Jail Cell number 712, i pass by his ever day to...." the man started to stare at the ground, tears in his eyes, "To, be tortured for all information i have! Sound is so cruel, they want everyone to be afraid of them!" i looked at him simpithy in his eyes.

"Whats your name"

"Kenji, what is yours?"

"Sakura Haruno", i smiled at him.

"S-S-Sakura H-H-Haruno? A Haruno?" I said eyes wide with disbalief (Sp?)

"Yes, Kenji-san, whats wrong?"

"There is a couple in a jail cell, a couple down from Karrno-Sans! Their last name is Haruno to! And they always tell story's of a child of theirs named Sakura! I think their names where Daisuke and Ayame", he said eyes still wide.

"...My parents...Are alive?"

**MWAHHAHAHA**

**I is evil, ne?**

**Tell me if i should keep writing, i mean, if you people dont want me to keep going than, you no, whats the point!?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Oreo~**


	8. OtoSan and OkaSan!

**YAY FOR FLASH BACKS!**

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, i've been lazy/busy**

**I need some more ideas on what I can do to you know?**

**Anyway, strangers, heres the flashbacks!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"I will, but sir, you have to tell me where Karrno's Cell is!", i said with pleading eyes._

_"Karrno? Oh! I remember him! he is in Jail Cell number 712, i pass by his ever day to...." the man started to stare at the ground, tears in his eyes, "To, be tortured for all i have! Sound is so cruel, they want everyone to be afraid of them!" i looked at him simpithy in his eyes._

_"Whats your name"_

_"Kenji, what is yours?"_

_"Sakura Haruno", i smiled at him, i was going to try my best to get him out as well._

_"S-S-Sakura H-H-Haruno?" I said eyes wide with disbelief (Sp?)_

_"Yes, Kenji-san, whats wrong?"_

_"There is a couple in a jail cell, a couple down from Karrno-Sans! Their last name is Haruno to! And they always tell story's of a child of theirs named Sakura! Their names are Daisuke and Ayame", he said eyes still wide._

_"...My parents...Are alive?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Before he could say anything else, I sprinted down the long hallway. I began counting the jail cell's numbers that passed by me, 132...248...301...412...567....697....710...I stopped running and began slowly walking down the hall. 'Oto-san...Oka-san...I'm going to get you out of here, but first, i need to fulfill my mission, I promise!'. I stopped and looked up at the number, 714, inside here was Karrno-San's cell, from the outside it look like it was was pitch black, all I could really see was a bed and something back in the corner. I took a deep breath and took out Jail Cell keys.

**FLASHBACK!!**

_ot long after, A buff man like the one who came to take me to Jail, came walking through my jail cell and grabbed my arm. "Miss, you are to report to the Boss's office, he would like a word with you" in a boring tone, like he didn't want to be here._

_'who does he think he is? Taking me out of here like a big shot! I'll show him!' i punched him square in the nose, he dropped me without hesitation and cover his broken, bleeding, and deformed nose._

_I walked up to him and punched him in his skull, ending his dull, sad life. I looked back at my cell's door and found the keys he used to get me out. I took them and hid them in my pouch, I smirked and hid his body before anyone could see._

**END OF FLASHBACK!!**

I stuck the key into the lock and turned it, it made a little '_cur-chunk'_ sound. To be honest, I was nervous and an anxious at the same time. It's a mission, but my parents....I looked down to hallway and looked at the cells, 713...714...715...716...717... 'So...they weren't dead all this time...'. I opened the Jail Cell and found a little old man in old, tattered, ripped clothing, he looked like he was going to die any second! _'GOTTA THINK POSSITIVE! The sooner I get him out of here the sooner I can get back to Konoha' Trying to reasure my self I took a deep breath_. I slowly walked up to him reaching my arms out for reasurence, I knelt down by his side and touched his shoulder, he flinched to my touch and looked up at me.

"P-P-Please, I can't handle another torcher lesson, please!", the old man reached out torwards me with pleading eyes.

"Sir, are you Karrno-San?", I smiled and took his hand.

"Hai", he said looking confused.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha, by order of the 3rd and 5th Hokage", I smiled and helped him up on his feet.

"W-W-What? By Sarutobi? Oh Kami-Sama, thank you, thank you! Please, get me out of this cell young lady!", he smiled and his aura had changed dramaticly, before he was such a shrivel dark man, now he seems to be glowing with colors!

"Please, before we go...your cell is close...to my parents! Daisuke and Ayame...are they here?", I said looking with pleading eyes, "I want them to come home with us, back to Konoha".

"Ah, yes, the couple, they are down 5 cells", He grinned and started leading the way.

"Ano, are you sure to walk sir? I mean, you just said you couldn't take another lesson!" I went up to him and held him arm if he needed support. His arms where bony and skinny, he didn't look lyke he has eaten in days!

"What a nice gal you are! But no, I only said that so they would go easy on me!", he grinning and kept walking 2 miles per hour. "By the way, what is your name, miss?".

"My name is Sakura Haruno, of the Konoha Leaf Village!", I smiled proudly and hit my chest with my hand.

"Ah, yes, a Haruno, you know there are some people here, the Harunos! Their right down 5 cells from me!", he smiled and stopped walking.

"....Karrno-Ojii-san....wern't you just..taking me to their cell?", I rolled my eyes. 'This guy better not be one of those old farts who forgets everything, I mean, really? This guy reminds me of a senior version of Naruto!'. I sighed and walked a head of him.

"...I don't remember...hey what is your name, miss?", he grinned and walked after me.

I sweat dropped and turned my head with a dark aura around me. "My name...My name is Sakura Haruno...", I said.

"Ah, yes, a Haruno! You know there are some people here, the Harunos! They live-", he was cut off by Sakura.

"I KNOW!! They live 5 cells DOWN!!", I slapped my forehead and walked over to cell number 717. 'Alright, lets see if this is my parent's cell...'

"why are you going to the Haruno's Cell? I thought we where getting out of here to get to Konoha!", he walked over to me and looked up at my frustrerted face.

"KARRNO-OJII-SAN! I am NOT explaining this AGAIN! I'm breaking my parents out of this cell, than we can go!", I had a big vein pop out of my forehead.

"You are the daughter of the Haruno's? You didn't tell me your name!", he said in dispalief.

'_I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna kill this guy!'_ I had a shadow over my eyes and looked at him in a death glare.

**'REMEMBER THE MISSION! IT WONT HELP IF YOU KILL THE GUY, SAKURA!' she said holding me back.**

_'URASAI!!! I've had ENOUGH of his lost memory moments!!'_

**'IF YOU FAIL THE MISSION, YOU WONT SEE SASUKE AGAIN!!' Inner screamed, she picked me up by the collar and and shook me back and fourth like a rag doll. _(PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS HAPPENING IN SAKURA'S MIND!!)_**

"....My....My name is Sakura Haruno.." I was shaking with anger. I unlocked the cell door to find two bodies huddled together below the bed. My guess is that they where hiding from the Jail Cell Gaurdes. "Oto-san? Oka-san? Are you in here?" Before I got an answer, I was tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes and a man with brown hair and green eyes was looking down on me.

"GET OUT! YOU WONT TAKE AYAME THIS TIME!", he tried to punch me, but I caught it.

"Oto-San! It's me Sakura!", there was a really long pause before I heard crying from the back.

"Sakura, is that you? Oh Kami! What are you doing here?", my mom went up and hugged me around my neck. My father got off, both of them where on both sides of me, while Karrno-Ojii-San over there sat on on the bed.

"It's a really long story, but I have to get you guys out of here!", I turned serious. I got up and headed for the cell door. I stopped with wide eyes, frozen in fear I asked, "What the fuck are you guys doing here!". On the other side of the hallway, Itachi and Kisame where leaning against the wall smirking at me.

"My, My, that was a really touching moment, ne, Itachi?" Kisame smirked and got up. "Well, were here to take the scroll, DUH!", Kisame said, launching at me with his sword aimed right for me.

_123456789876543453987508197089475693856043561786553654817356046597836145813456708146015617834560138745603184560742650135673856083145601518563785604378563186547_

_**LALALALALALALALALKALALALALALAKJAHFBEHRBFAWLRIGHUAIOUVENIJLB**_

_**Ojii-San=GRANDPA**_

_**Oka-san=MOM**_

_**Oto-San= DAD**_

_**KAMI=GOD**_

_**Just in case you didn't know..**_

_**~OREO~**_


	9. Stupid Genjutsu!

**Ano, I think that this story has gone down hill haha...But What ever, I'm gonna end it soon, so like this chapter and the next will be it! Arigato, Strangers!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-

_**What happened last time...**_

"_Oto-San! It's me Sakura!", there was a really long pause before I heard crying from the back._

"_Sakura, is that you? Oh Kami! What are you doing here?", my mom went up and hugged me around my neck. My father got off, both of them where on both sides of me, while Karrno-Ojii-San over there sat on on the bed._

"_It's a really long story, but I have to get you guys out of here!", I turned serious. I got up and headed for the cell door. I stopped with wide eyes, frozen in fear I asked, "What the fuck are you guys doing here!". On the other side of the hallway, Itachi and Kisame where leaning against the wall smirking at me._

_"My, My, that was a really touching moment, ne, Itachi?" Kisame smirked and got up. "Well, were here to take the scroll, DUH!", Kisame said, launching at me with his sword aimed right for me._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_

Sakura flipped backwards and reached for a kunai....Oh...Wait...I forgot! Sakura hung her head low and her shoulders where shaking.

"THE DAMN FUCKING GAUREDS TOOK MY FUCKING KUNAIS!!!" Sakura screamed.

Kisame stopped and looked at my as if I grew another head. "Uhhh, So? We just want the scroll, Pinky! Plus, without out you having any weapons, it's 100 times better!" he smirked and took out his sword.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Shut it! It's not a fair fight with out my weapons to kill you with!". Realization finally caught up with her...'Wait..they...don't know yet do they? YES!!! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT THE GAUREDS TOOK AWAY THE SCROLL!!! AND THAT I DON'T HAVE IT!!', Sakura smirked and laughed, a nervous laugh that caught Kisame's and Itachi's attention.

"What's so funny, Pinky?", he had a questionable expression.

Sakura just kept laughing while clutching her stomach. "I don't have the scroll, Baka's!!", Sakura grinned at them while they had their angry/shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

"Where is it than?", Itachi said, speaking his first sentence of the moment.

"With Sasuke", She pretended to be serious, but on the inside she wanted to laugh for some reason, considering they should of figured out that the Bird Jail would of taken away of all her shit away.

"Why would you give it to him?", Itachi said, emotionless as ever.

"I would do anything for Sasuke, I", Sakura caught her breath and choked a little but proceeded anyway, "I love him". Boy was that hard, she never thought she would speak those words about Sasuke ever again, she thought she was about to throw up!

Itachi narrowed his eyes as if he could see through her. He probably could, considering his sharingan...'_What is she hiding, she obviously is telling the truth that she doesn't have it.'_ Itachi thought.

"Itachi, I obviously don't have the scroll so...you can go now!", Sakura said grinning and waving to him.

"Unlikely", He said crossing his arms. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, mimicking him.

"Why is that? I am not of use of you", Sakura grinned, making sure he got ever word through his head.

"That man, behind you is Karrno, is he not?", Itachi said, pointing to the small, old, scared man who was now standing a little behind Sakura.

Sakura glanced behind her and narrowed her eyes, she looked back at Itachi and smiled, an irritated smile. "Yes, yes it is..." Sakura said, teeth clenched.

"Your mission, is to give him the Scroll and get him back to Konoha, is it not? How are you going to complete this mission without giving the scroll to Karrno", that seemed like the longest sentence, Sakura has ever heard Itachi say!

Sakura sweat dropped and glared at the floor. "So what? How do you know I won't take him back to Konoha and get the scroll back from Sasuke later!", Sakura said looking at Kisame, having a feeling this is going to end up as a bloody, damn fight.

"Less likely, Tsunade will never allow such a disgrace from her number one apprentice", He closed his eyes and re-opened them, to reveal sharingan.

'Damn bastard! Can't he just let me do this damn, fucking mission!?' I sighed knowing that was just a fary tale... ' I just can't look into his eyes, neither can Karrno-Ojii-San! Or either of my parents... They'll just be a burden and plus, I don't want either of them getting hurt!'. Sakura looked back to the people she was suppose to protect, they looked scared, like they see death facing them, which, I guess wasn't a lie. I sighed, scratching my head. I tried to think of a game plan. I had no weapons, I didn't have the scroll to give Karrno-Ojii-San and by that I can't complete the mission. So my top priority is to get the scroll first. But, who has it...Wait! I know!

**FLASHBACK!**

_**A buff man like the one who came to take me to Jail, came walking through my jail cell and grabbed my arm. "Miss, you are to report to the Boss's office, he would like a word with you" in a boring tone, like he didn't want to be here.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

It's gotta be that Bird Jail's Boss...person...

Sakura sighed for what seemed to be the 10th time today, Sakura grabbed Karrno-Ojii-San's arm and put him in the cell. Her eyes where covered by her bangs with a shadow, she put the key into the lock and turned it until she could hear a '_cur-chunk_' sound. Sakura looked up and made sure she didn't touch the cell bar's, she saw her Oka-San and Oto-San huddled together while Karrno-Ojii-San was on the bed. She heard her parents cry and mutter somethings, Karrno-Ojii-San just had a confused look on his face. Sakura had to do this, to keep them safe, these cells were designed to make sure none of these people get out or someone to break in! I'm pretty sure that includes the Akatsuki to...Sakura looked up at her Parent's face, and she gave them a reassuring smile. The Kunoichi turned around to face the two S-Class Criminals, who, on the other hand, where looking entertained, rather than serious. She just anime sweat dropped and gave them a curious but serious look before putting the key away in her pouch.

"What do you think your doing, Pinky?", Kisame said, smiling so Sakura could see his sharp fangs.

"I'm gonna go and...", Sakura didn't finish, knowing if she told them that the "Boss" took it, they would probably just beat her to it, they did break in here, they must of explored before finding her. "I'm gonna go get my supplies that my gaured took", It's not like she was lying...well...she was half lying. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Itachi glaring at her, maybe he was questioning her actions..."Well...I'm gonna go and...yeah...", Sakura said pointing towards the hallway, she started her first step, but before she could put her foot down, she was slammed against the wall. She opened her eyes to see Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes glaring at her. Sakura just cringed at the sight and an gave an irritated but questionable glance at her attacker. "Itai! Jeez Itachi, what's wrong with you, I know where enemies but really? Haven't your parents told you that violence is not the answer?" Sakura smirked at her insult, which earned her a violent, crushing blow against the hard concrete wall.

"Stop fucking messing with me, Sakura, do you think that i'm stupid?", he smirked at Sakura and let go of her, backing away slowley. Of course she wasn't going to answer that! She wanted to say yes, but she might actually die...

"Damn Itachi-Teme, you know where the damn scroll is than?", Sakura said, getting up slowley and started putting chakra into her feet, ready to start running.

"Aa, I do, what are you gonna do, race me there?", Itachi smirked, who knew he had a competitive side, well, along with a hint playness? Sakura looked over at Kisame who, on the other hand was confused as ever. Itachi just glared at him before sprinting ahead of Sakura.

"OI! WAIT UP YOU CHEATER!!!!!", Sakura took off running, luckily, she was the fastest ninja in Konoha, well, not close to being faster than the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze! Sakura shook her head to clear her mind, 'NEVERMIND I NEED TO BEAT THIS ASSWHOLE!!', Sakura thought, running at blinding speed down the Bird Jail's plain hallways. 'Why do these hallways are empty...they should have cell's with helpless people screaming for help...' Sakura thought while looking confused.

It seemed as if Sakura has been running for hours, these hallways never seem to end!! Sakura stopped to catch her breath, but it seemed strange...how...these hallways, never ended...unless. It hit her like a train, this was a genjutsu! How could she be such a idiot!!!

"KAI!" I did a handseal that released the genjutsu, the hallways melted away and I ended up being in a dark room. "How did I end up here...?", Sakura thought out loud...

"Sakura...you are to suffer 72 hours, in my mind", Sakura turned her head around so fast, she think she heard a crack.

"Itachi?", There was a quick movement, and all of a sudden, Sakura ended up being on a wooden cross with her hands and legs tied, unable to break free.

"You have been under this genjutsu ever since i slammed you into the wall. This, is the power, of my Tsukyomi Sharingan-", he was interupted by a crushing blow to his cheek. He was sent back, Itachi skidded to a hault, shocked and amazed, he looked at his attacker. "H-H-How...?" He stared in utterly disbalief.

"What the fuck are you doing to Sakura, Itachi-Teme?" There was a Sakura, but she had the words "Inner" writen on her forehead. "You can't come waltzing into my territory like some prick!", Inner Sakura grinned.

**1909284501438567380564837PEANUT!!386502958625741353561346**

**HAHAHAHA ok i'm crazy, it's like, 3:00 in the morning...lol...but what ever, I have to get off soon, GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~oreo~**


	10. I Gotta Feeling

Hi Strangers :)

Next chapter for Stand My Own Ground!!

ENJOY!! You guys should listen to I gotta A Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas! I listened to it while writing this, ha. Oh, and Love Drunk, by Boys like Girls!

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**What happened last time....**_

"_**Damn Itachi-Teme, you know where the damn scroll is than?", Sakura said, getting up slowly and started putting chakra into her feet, ready to start running.**_

"_**Aa, I do, what are you gonna do, race me there?", Itachi smirked, who knew he had a competitive side, well, along with a hint playfulness? Sakura looked over at Kisame who, on the other hand was confused as ever. Itachi just glared at him before sprinting ahead of Sakura.**_

"_**OI! WAIT UP YOU CHEATER!!!!!", Sakura took off running, luckily, she was the fastest ninja in Konoha, well, not close to being faster than the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze! Sakura shook her head to clear her mind, 'NEVERMIND I NEED TO BEAT THIS ASSWHOLE!!', Sakura thought, running at blinding speed down the Bird Jail's plain hallways. 'Why do these hallways are empty...they should have cell's with helpless people screaming for help...' Sakura thought while looking confused.**_

_**It seemed as if Sakura has been running for hours, these hallways never seem to end!! Sakura stopped to catch her breath, but it seemed strange...how...these hallways, never ended...unless. It hit her like a train, this was a genjutsu! How could she be such a idiot!!!**_

"_**KAI!" I did a hand seal that released the genjutsu, the hallways melted away and I ended up being in a dark room. "How did I end up here...?", Sakura thought out loud...**_

"_**Sakura...you are to suffer 72 hours, in my mind", Sakura turned her head around so fast, she think she heard a crack.**_

"_**Itachi?", There was a quick movement, and all of a sudden, Sakura ended up being on a wooden cross with her hands and legs tied, unable to break free.**_

"_**You have been under this genjutsu ever since i slammed you into the wall. This, is the power, of my Tsukyomi Sharingan-", he was interrupted by a crushing blow to his cheek. He was sent back, Itachi skidded to a halt, shocked and amazed, he looked at his attacker. "H-H-How...?" He stared in utterly disbelief.**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing to Sakura, Itachi-Teme?" There was a Sakura, but she had the words "Inner" write on her forehead. "You can't come waltzing into my territory like some prick!", Inner Sakura grinned.**_

_**Back to the story!  
__________________________________Zzz______________________________**_

"What...who...what are you?", Itachi said, gaping at the Inner Sakura that stood before him.

"What are you an idiot? What the fuck does it look like you prick!!", Inner Sakura looked confused and looked over at Sakura, who was grinning wildly at both of them. "Lemme get you down!", Inner Sakura smiled sweetly and started to untie her.

"Arigato, Inner! You appeared at the right time to! This Bastard was gonna torcher me", I did a quotation hand sign when I said "Torcher" and rolled my eyes.

"That prick over there? Please, he looks like he's shaking with fear!", Inner went over to him and glared daggers at him, Itachi got up and narrowed his eyes.

"How is this possible...? You can't...You can't possibly have two souls inside one person!", he stared at disbelief.

"Well fucking obviously as you can see prick, there are two souls, how you say, i am her 2nd soul, you fucking prick", Inner crossed her arms and stood over Sakura, protecting her.

"Such Foul Language", He said smirking, he held outstretched his hand and a kantana 'proofed' (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA I accidently typed 'pooped' before....) in his hand, he gripped it and charged at Inner.

Inner Sakura turned her back to him to face Sakura, "What a fucking dumbshit! Does he think he can fucking possibly beat me, in my own mind...? What a prick!", Inner laughed and turned to face Itachi who was about a yard away.

When Itachi was about centimeters from Inner Sakura she vanished, Itachi looked behind him, above, left, right, he couldn't sense her chakra since, well Inner, she didn't have any. Suddenly, Itachi felt an unbearable pain in his gut, he hasn't bared that much pain since...well he couldn't remember, most people couldn't lay a finger on him, or they were to scared to.

Itachi couldn't see where Inner was, he just kept feeling a burning sensation in his gut, he knelt to the ground in utter pain. "What are you?", he said, teeth clenched.

Suddenly, Inner appeared next to Sakura, "Your a dumbshit you know that? Sakura, I explained this to him over like 3 times! Whats wrong with this fucking prick! I am her Inner, i can do what ever i want in my mind, you assmunch!!", Inner slapped her forehead in frustration. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you get the FUCK OUT OF MY MIND! Sakura, you can stay if you want though", Inner said with a sweet smile.

Itachi didn't hesitate to transfer out of Sakura's mind. Sakura and Itachi ended up back where Kisame, Karrno, and Sakura's Parents were.

"Itai, my head hurts...", Sakura said gripping her head in pain, getting up and walking over to the cell. "How long have I been out?", she asked Karrno.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, all that happened was that one second Itachi slammed out against the wall and he fell to the ground in groaning...", Karrno said innocently.

Sakura looked over at Itachi in confusion and than back at Kisame, who was looking more confused by the second. "What are you talking about, i've been gone for hours...MY HEAD HURTS!!", Sakura said falling to the ground, clutching her head.

Finally Itachi spoke, "Tsukyomi, it will make you suffer for 72 hours in your mind, but on the outside world, it is only one second", he finished getting up, grunting in pain. "Kisame, the Boss of this Jail Cell has our scroll. We have to search for it before Sakura gets to it", Itachi looked over at Sakura, which who disappeared. "Shit, Kisame, lets go before she beats us", Itachi and Kisame, pumping chakra into their feet, looking for the Boss's Office.

207624765204678456206075462060837456873426508736502346502437652704856205642365

~WHERE SAKURA IS!~

"That stupid Bastard! Hehe, I can easily find this this Boss's Office!", Sakura grinned wildly as she was dragging a poor defenseless gaured who, she captured and ordered him to take her to the Boss. "Lets see which way do we go now? I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble if that bastard gets there before me!", she asked the man who pointed down the hall which led to steel double doors. "YAY! Thank you stranger! Run along now!", Sakura said grinning letting go of him. The man ran down the hall with out looking back. Sakura was about to reach for the door knob when Kisame and Itachi appeared in front of her. "What the hell?! You followed me you Bastard!", Sakura yelled pointing at Itachi.

"Aa, I cannot let you go past these doors", Itachi signaled Kisame to go in first and take out the Boss of this place.

Kisame did with a grunt and rolled his eyes, he opened the door slowly, making the rusty steel door squeak. Sakura looked over Itachi's shoulder and saw a man who was in maybe, I don't know, in his late 40's and early 50's. He was wearing a black uniform and big black boots, he looked like a really sad, depressed, person! He was also smoking a cigaret, he had brown eyes and his brown hair. He was standing over a man, with stunning blue eyes and had black hair, probably questioning him about their country (A/N: Yeah, I changed his eye color, cuz, idk, it's similar to the hyuugas so yeah!).

"Kenji-San!", I yelled as I swiftly moved past Itachi and Kisame and bent over to look at him. "Are you alright? Kenji-San!", I looked at the damage this "Boss" had inflicted. He had bruises and whip lashes all over him! It broke her heart how they torchered men and women like this. (A/N: Kenji was a man she met in the Jail cell, he told her which cell was Karrno's).

"Sakura-Chan? Is that you?", he looked up at me with his aqua eyes, one of his eyes was bruised and couldn't be opened. Relief washed over Sakura as she nodded violently. Sakura looked up at the boss and saw him narrow his eyes at her.

"Excuse me, yeah, you took my backpack you shit head, so I came to get it", Sakura stood over Kenji, protecting him. Itachi and Kisame found this amusing.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?", he said looking back at Itachi and Kisame.

I got up, picked him up by the color, and glared at him. "Where, the fuck, is my backpack?", he looked down with a surprised look, the cigaret almost falling out of his mouth. Sakura obviously got impatient and threw him against the wall and watched him slump down.

He got up, shaking, "all the stuff we take from the people are in the backroom, storage closet", he pointed his finger down the hallway to another steel door.

Sakura glared back at Itachi and saw the glint in his eyes, we where gonna race for it, yeah! "When I come back, Kenji, you better be out of here, safe!", I glared at him and started pumping chakra into my legs.

I took off down the hallway with Itachi not far behind, it's kind of exciting, like a kids game, but...a hell of a lot serious I guess. I opened the door and supplies and boxes where scattered everywhere, I looked back at Itachi's expression and saw, he was frustrated, not wanting this to take long. We immediately started throwing things in different directions, looking frantic for a Sakura's backpack. Although, Itachi didn't know what Sakura's backpack looked like, but, searching for just the scroll is no different!

Sakura's eyes traveled to a bright yellow backpack, she silently thanked Kami for her luck. She glanced over at Itachi who was on the opposite side, having trouble, she wanted to rub it in his face but, she would get that chance later. Maybe. She bolted for her backpack and checked for her scroll, it was there, safe. 'YES! THANK YOU KAMI', she screamed in her mind.

'Damn, she found it!', Itachi looked at Sakura who already was running out the door, grinning. Itachi took after her, she was certainly fast, but he was slightly faster, not that it mattered to him.

Kisame turned around to see a glimpse of Sakura bolting out the door, getting the message he went after her, with Itachi right behind him.

'Wait...what do I do about Karrno?! Damn it all! I need to go back and get him...', I looked back to see Itachi and Kisame gaining, I looked ahead and decided to exit the Jail. 'I have a plan...', Sakura thought with determination.

38215048564073856283756013564783602843652835670156786457834650718346503784563

~With Team Hebi~

"Sasuke-Kun~", Karin said, clinging onto Sasuke's arm. "Where are we going again?", she said irritated.

Sasuke rudely pushed her off, "Where going to Bird Country Jail, to find Sakura", he looked over at the large building that was far off it the distance, 'Bird Country Jail isn't to far away, a couple more 250 yards and where their', thought Sasuke.

Suigetsu on the other hand, was ready to burst with frustration! Sakura could be attacked by the Akatuski, and Team Hebi is just casually jumping from tree to tree, making their way over to Bird Jail! He needed to speed things up.

"Suigetsu, stop", Sasuke looked over at him dangerously, "We are going to get their soon so don't push it, nothing is going to happen to Sakura, shes a stro-", Sasuke was cut off but another chakra signature that was heading their way, and fast.

Team Hebi stopped and looked over to a clearing, out of the forest to see a running Sakura, with a scroll tightly in her grip with to Akatsuki coming up on her. Then, Itachi appeared in front of Sakura.

81306578456-845601835670738456018650378456185670187345601834561374561837560133

~With Sakura~

'Where the fuck is Sasuke, I can barley feel his chakra, but he's near, I can sense it!', Sakura thought to herself, she figured it out, if Sakura ran into Team Hebi, they would just battle Akatsuki, allowing Sakura to go back and get Karrno out of jail, well along with her parents too.

Sakura got into a small clearing, getting out of the forest, Itachi knew already what she was trying to do, so he appeared in front of her, making Sakura stop abruptly. Sakura met his gaze and challenged him. Of course, they where cut off when a kunai was thrown in between them, making both, Itachi and Sakura jump back in surprise. They both looked over to find Sasuke glaring at them.

"Itachi!", Sasuke yelled, making his Chidori, stealing my challenge from Itachi.

Sakura stepped back towards Bird Jail, knowing her plan was working, only to be stopped by a brick wall that was called Kisame. Sakura cursed under her breath and looked over at the rest of Team Hebi, who was just standing there.

"Hey...you guys...wanna help?", I glared at them, saying 'help me now, so I can fucking escape', they just rolled their eyes except Suigetsu who gladly took my place and fought Kisame.

I silently thanked Suigetsu, who just grinned at me without any question.

I ran back torwards Bird Jail, looking back to see Itachi and Sasuke fighting, I glared at Itachi as he glanced at me, who was smirking. I turned my head back, for some odd reason, I hope, Itachi and Sasuke both make it out a live. It's going to be, hopefully, be the last time I run into Akatsuki and Team Hebi again.

891508745630561856137856173864570136547386517356345014356918567804651845601734

AAAHHHHHH it took my forever to write this chapter, I don't like writing a lot, thats why I failed english!! WAAAHHH, that reminds me, school is starting again :( SAD

review people!

~OREO~


	11. Who Are You Again?

_**Last Time....**_

_'Where the fuck is Sasuke, I can barley feel his chakra, but he's near, I can sense it!', Sakura thought to herself, she figured it out, if Sakura ran into Team Hebi, they would just battle Akatsuki, allowing Sakura to go back and get Karrno out of jail, well along with her parents too._

_Sakura got into a small clearing, getting out of the forest, Itachi knew already what she was trying to do, so he appeared in front of her, making Sakura stop abruptly. Sakura met his gaze and challenged him. Of course, they where cut off when a kunai was thrown in between them, making both, Itachi and Sakura jump back in surprise. They both looked over to find Sasuke glaring at them._

"_Itachi!", Sasuke yelled, making his Chidori, stealing my challenge from Itachi._

_Sakura stepped back towards Bird Jail, knowing her plan was working, only to be stopped by a brick wall that was called Kisame. Sakura cursed under her breath and looked over at the rest of Team Hebi, who was just standing there._

"_Hey...you guys...wanna help?", I glared at them, saying 'help me now, so I can fucking escape', they just rolled their eyes except Suigetsu who gladly took my place and fought Kisame._

_I silently thanked Suigetsu, who just grinned at me without any question._

_I ran back towards Bird Jail, looking back to see Itachi and Sasuke fighting, I glared at Itachi as he glanced at me, who was smirking. I turned my head back, for some odd reason, I hope, Itachi and Sasuke both make it out a live. It's going to be, hopefully, be the last time I run into Akatsuki and Team Hebi again._

_**Back to the fucking story!**_

'Let's see, which way was Cell 714 again? God, this is so stupid, I mean, really, there aren't even any body gaureds around here...i wonder why', Sakura thought while going through various of long, dead silent hallways. She got to the Jail a half hour before ditching Sasuke's group and Akatsuki. She thought a lot about them, she wondered why most of the time, it somehow bothered her. Even a hideous thought crossed through her mind about even _joining_ the Akatsuki or Team Hebi, she laughed and sighed at that thought. Itachi didn't have any feelings for her, he killed his clan, the people that he loved, why would he care about a kunoichi from his former village, she didn't no. The same thing with Sasuke, he didn't care about her in his genin days, why now?

She continued her way until she reached a flight of stairs that led to the 5th floor. Even though she made it to Bird Jail in 30 minutes, shes been in here for, what it seems like, 2 hours, just walking around, trying oh, so, very hard to find Karrno's Cell. This jail is huge and can probably hold half of Fire Country. Sakura sighed and looked up at the stairs with exhausted, tired, sad eyes. Come to think of it, she hasn't remembered the last time she slept, what she can remember is the hotel she slept in, about 3 or 4 days ago. I wonder what was keeping her up? Oh yeah, my oh so wonderful friends...

Sakura started walking the stairs that led to the 5th floor, that held, or hopefully held the 700th cells. Once she got to the top, she looked to her left that held, what looked like a janitor room, when she looked in front of her, it had two gigantic windows that gleamed sunlight into her sleepy eyes. She finally turned to the left and saw three single hallways that lead down with numerous cells in them. There was a sign that held the map of the cell. How useful this could have been 2 hours ago... The sign said:

**CELL 500 LEFT. CELL 600 STRAIGHT. CELL 700 LEFT.**

She sighed and silently thanked the lord that had mercy on her today. While she walked down the plain, deathly, big hallways, she counted the cell numbers until she saw **CELL 714**. 'FINALLY! Jesus, i mean really? It took me 2 hours to find Karrno's Cell! Well, i guess it's worth it'. She looked in it and saw that it was empty, she panicked for half a second until relief hit her. 'Thank God, I left them locked in my parent's cell. I wonder if they're still there...' Sakura asked to herself, only to see that her Inner was thinking the same thing. She walked down 3 more cells and saw Karrno, sleeping on the bed while her parents where in the back huddling together with nothing but themselves to shield them from the icy stone walls.

"Kaa-San, Oto-San? It's Sakura, are you guys ok?", Sakura said hesitantly, putting her small hands on the cement ground, leaning forward to take a better look through the bars of their cell. She didn't hear a reply, so she got up and took her light backpack off her shoulders. She put the backpack on her lap and looked through it. She looked over at Karrno, and saw he was asleep, she would just have to carry him back to Konoha. 'Maybe when he wakes up in a comfortable bed in the hospital, i'll give him the scroll. I can't wait to see his cheerful expression to know that he's gonna be out of this hell hole. She looked inside of her backpack and saw a few things like the scroll, 20 pack of kunais, summoning scrolls, and a whole bunch of explosive tags. 'I am sorta hungry too...' A vein popped, if only she had her crackers, which, she is dying of hunger right now, would be USEFUL, so I wouldn't have to DIE of STARVATION!!!

Sakura sighed in frustration, stupid Ganbumba...or whatever his stupid name was, stupid fat frog. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and dug through her leg pouch and found the cell keys.

'Who has ONE cell key for every fucking cell? God, thats so stupid...', Sakura grinned and stuck the lock into the cell and heard the _Kur-chunk _sound that she grew to love. Once she opened the bars, Karrno immediately shot up and fell off the bed with a loud thud that echoed through the hallways. I dropped my backpack on the bed and rushed over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, I think I broke my hip", Karrno said, leaning back against the bed, he groaned in pain while a tear slipped down his cheek. "Please help me". He gripped my arm and tugged me forward slightly.

"I am a medical ninja after all", Sakura said part of that to herself while taking off her black leather gloves. Her hand turned green, a shade lighter than her eyes. She smiled sweetly at Karrno as he stared at her with pained and bewildered eyes. Sakura immediately began to work on the fragile old man.

About 10 minutes later, Sakura put her gloves back on and put her hands on her hips. After the whole incident she found it quiet humorous how he fell off his bed, she laughed and looked down at him. He was backed up against the cement wall and looking down at his hands in him lap.

"....Who are you again?...", looking up at Sakura.

I fell over anime style. "W-w-what? Karrno-Ojii-San! It's me Sakura Haruno!!", I blushed of embarrassment and yelled at him.

"Ah, yes, now I remember! I am very sorry, I forget things. I forgot what the name for my problem was-"

"Memory Loss"

"Ahh, yes, thats it! How do you know Sakura?"

"..." Sakura sighed a helpless sigh and turned her gaze over to her parents. "Has anything happened while I was gone?" Sakura said as she averted her eyes back to the old man.

"I wouldn't know, I was alseep right after you left, I couldn't help but doz off", he chuckled and wobbled over to me. "I'm afraid I'm going to half to ask you for us to leave, you did promise me you where going to help me out of here!".

"It's my mission, yes, let's leave, let me just wake up my parents", I said turning over to my parents who where sleeping. "Kaa-San, wake up", I effortlessly shook her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head up in suprise.

It took her a while to realize what was going on, she just stared at Sakura for a few seconds, gazing into her eyes. "So...So...it wasn't a dream!", Ayame said tears already in her eyes. "My baby is alive and well! What a successful ninja you have become! I'm so proud of you, my daughter!", she threw her arms around Sakura without any hesitation.

I hugged her back and took in the moment of the family reunion. Sakura broke the hug and gently put her mother back against the cell wall. Ayame looked at her husband and shook him violently and he calmly took her hand and cradled it. He still kept his eyes shut, obviously wanting to sleep more, unaware of my presents. 'I wonder if his ninja skills have gone down...?', Sakura lifted her think pink eyebrow at her father.

Daisuke calmly opened one eye to look at his flesh and blood that stood, hunched over him, looking questionably at him. "Daisuke, Sakura is here, it wasn't dream! Wake up!", even though Daisuke was staring right at her now, his wife kept rambling on about Sakura. "Sakura, why are you here?", being a father, it feels right to feel protective and really, really, really confused.

Sakura shook her head and got up and turned torwards the exit of their cell. "Theres time to explain while where on our way back to Konoha, I will restore your chakra so you can travel steady with me as we make our way back", she took her backpack and got out two summoning scrolls. "You two are former ninjas so you two must have chakra, but, it must be all gone since you have been tied up here for 10 years. These scrolls will restore your chakra to full". I tossed them the scrolls, they caught them effortlessly. "I hope you know your ways out of Sound, you do don't you?", i asked.

Ayame and Daisuke nodded, they rolled out their scrolls and saw a circle sign. "We do, probably not as well right now, but once we get out of here, our memory is bound to come back", Ayame said. Daisuke and Ayame bit their thumb and marked their blood on each of their scrolls in each of the circles. Sakura, for what seemed forever, could sence her parent's chakra signtures that returned to their bodys.

"Can we please go already?", Karrno sighed and began wabbling, but failing, to exit the cell. What seemed like the end, he was caught by Daisuke, he lifted the old man up into a comfortable possition. "Hey! I broke my hip! I don't need Sakura fixing it again!", Karrno yelled and hit Daisuke on the head.

"Chill Karrno-Ojji-San, It's just till we get out of Sound, which hopefull wont take long", I sighed with happiness and relief that she will be one step closer to seeing her village again. She was home sick, she wanted to go home, take a bath, sleep in, eat ramen with Naruto, work at the hospital and just work on minor inguries for an hour, and than go watch clouds with Shikamaru. She wouldn't want to go on any mission like this for a while, than again, it was nice to see Sasuke again, she had to admit it. 'I wonder what hes doing right now', she felt a pang in her chest, she realized, that he could be dead for all she knew. She didn't want Sasuke to die, know matter what he did, she cared about him and would protect him even if he wanted to kill her for all she cared for.

Shaking away her thoughts, Sakura turned to her parents, she reached into her backpack and took out an explosive note. No way was she going to exit out of this hell without a trusty explosive, maybe, if she was lucky, a random sound ninja would get blown up or something. She attached the explosive to the kunai and signaled her parents to jump back when she threw it.

When it hit the wall, it blew up the whole side. Nothing colasped of the weight taken off the building. Sakura could feel the thick, cold air hit her face as the breeze entered the Jail. Sakura grinned and did a thumbs up to her parents and jumped out the side of the wall and down the Jail's outside wall. She was going at inhuman speed torwards Fire Country, which was now, South.

Finally, she was on her way of going _home._

_**409326573456929362764260360260810678196-13486189461-86**_

**Jesus, that took like two hours! Well it might not be the greatest chapter but, it cant be the worst atleast. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, but HERE YAH GO STRANGERS!!!**

**RE-VI-EW**

**~Oreo~**


	12. Too Late

**What happened last time...**

_Shaking away her thoughts, Sakura turned to her parents, she reached into her backpack and took out an explosive note. No way was she going to exit out of this hell without a trusty explosive, maybe, if she was lucky, a random sound ninja would get blown up or something. She attached the explosive to the kunai and signaled her parents to jump back when she threw it._

_When it hit the wall, it blew up the whole side. Nothing clasped of the weight taken off the building. Sakura could feel the thick, cold air hit her face as the breeze entered the Jail. Sakura grinned and did a thumbs up to her parents and jumped out the side of the wall and down the Jail's outside wall. She was going at inhuman speed towards Fire Country, which was now, South._

_Finally, she was on her way of going home._

**Back to the Story**

-

In Konoha...

-

"I am glad you two could make it"

"I wouldn't miss this meeting for anything, Tsunade-Baa-Chan!!!!!"

"Shut it, Naruto, show some respect..."

"I don't need you to tell me that you...you...you dog freak!!"

"Nice come back you loser"

"Well I don't do well on the spot all right?"

"Nice excuse you loser"

"Stop calling me a loser you...you dog freak!"

"I wouldn't need to call you a loser if you weren't already one, LOSER!"

"You wanna TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, MUTT!!??"

"Did you just call me MUTT?!"

"BELIEVE IT!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Both of you should show some damn respect! Kids these days. This mission is important, expecially you, Naruto, both your teammates are in danger, show some backbone would you! Ugh, Well, anyways, I have both assigned you here today to go on a mission, as both of you already know of. Both of you where assigned Jounin about 2 weeks ago, as your 1st S-ranked mission as Jounin, I expect you to do your best, understood? Good. We haven't had a word back from Sakura since about 5 days ago, she had told us she was staying in a hotel in Grass, as of now, it has been 2 days since we sent the message, yet there was no reply. I am worried sick about my one and only student. Neither has anyone has reported about seeing her. Just incase, I want both of you to be back up for Sakura on this mission, she must not know of you two's whereabouts or else she will maybe take it the wrong way. This is her 1st mission on an S-Ranked after all, if she sees both of you, she will think she's week and you two will be in the hospital in less than 2 seconds. Do you both understand your current mission?"

"Hai"

"Good, you are dismissed, you two are to be leaving as soon as you get packed, and good luck"

-

With Sakura

-

'Lets see, it's been exactly 2 days since I have gotten both my parents and Karrno out of Jail...still...no sign of Akatsuki or Sasuke. I wonder if they both killed each other in battle...who knows', Sakura and her travel buddys have been traveling through the Land Of Rain since day break. On her way to Bird Jail, about a week ago, Sakura doesn't remember going through here to get to Karrno, probably because well, she fell asleep on a Bird Ninja's shoulder in Grass and woke up in Bird so she missed the 100 mile trip. Sakura looked back at her travel buddys, everyone seemed content and alright so far, but it seems like, something bad could happen any moment. The worst part of knowing this is that, she is the only person in charge of this mission, an _S-ranked Mission._ If this fails, her records are going to corrupt her whole future. Heaven forbid that she could get a great job in the hospital or get into ANBU, or something fantastic like that.

"I have to go pee"

Silence. "Are you serious? You just went, not even 10 minutes ago!", Sakura looked back at Karrno with a disgusted face.

"I have a poor blater"

"Fascinating, go pee!"

Its been about 10 minutes since Karrno left to go and do his "business". Sakura, Ayame, and Daisuke waited for the shrivel old man to wobble back and be on their way. Sakura turns over to look at her mother, "Oka-San, you know the way back to Konoha...right?", Sakura says standing next to Ayame.

She nods, "Very faintly, but still, yes, all we have to do is get through the Forest of Death and where in Konoha's Borders".

"Isn't, I don't know, highly dangerous for us to through the Forest of _Death_, i mean, i went through it when i was a genin, i almost died numerous of times", I said peeking out of the corner of my eye to look at Daisuke who was watching our conversation.

"Maybe, since you told us that the infamous Akatsuki is after us, us ninjas can survive on the little things, sure the Forest of _Death _is poisonous but you have to be skilled to get around things like that"

'Wow that was helpfu' I thought being sarcastic. I nodded anyway and looked the other way. It didn't seem like they where my parents, its been-what? 15 years or something like that! I couldn't keep count it's been so long! But no matter what, i can't picture them as my parents. They seem like complete strangers! I haven't seen them in such a long time, it's like, Its to late to be apart of their life anymore. Sakura felt a icy cold hand on her shoulder and she looked up in surprise at her father's cheerful face.

"No matter what will happen, your my flesh and blood, and I will protect you"

She wanted to snap his neck.

Oh how she hated that line, 'I will protect you', even her long lost father has it going on her all ready! Sakura just glared and him secretively and nodded hesitantly. 'I'm going to show them what a powerful ninja I have become, I'm the one who is going to protect everyone'.

Than it seemed that it hit her, she was the chunnin on this S-ranked mission, and hell, she was going to complete it with flying, fruity colors damn it! If Sakura is to complete this mission, she is going to have to bring Karrno home without a scratch on him. Sakura looked over to where Karrno disappeared to, come to think of it, he's been gone for a long time...

"I'm gonna, uh, look for him" Sakura said turning herself around so her back was facing her parents. "If I don't come back within the hour, head for Konoha without us, I don't need both of you being burdens on my mission". Ok that last part was cold, even for Sasuke, but he wasn't here to hear that so that doesn't count...She didn't hear her parents object so she went ahead without turning back. While she was racing and jumping through trees she yelled with frustration, "great, now I'm looking for an old fart who's peeing somewhere in a empty, dangerous, forest maze...fun".

-

Where Karrno Is

-

"Where to pee, where to pee..."

Karrno has been out here for about 15 minutes, looking for a great peeing spot, than again, he did need to hurry, Sakura would probably have his head if he came back late. Just the thought of her yelling and punching made him shiver in fear! 'What a lucky youngster to have her as a loving wife'. Karrno came to a stop and looked over at a small tree about a meter high taller than he was. He hummed a happy, cheerful, and bright song as he skipped over to the baby tree.

"Just Right!", He looked around incase some weird homeless person was watching him (YOU NEVER NO), than he went to reach for his zipper on his pants, when a kunai came and grazed his shriveled upper arm. "What in Kami's Name-", Karrno was interrupted by shimmering, red, bloody eyes. Karrno stepped back and held his grazed arm. He had a good enough view to take a good glance at his attacker's appearance. Karrno squinted and saw he had an Akatsuki cloak and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He was alone. "Who-Who are you! Get away! I have protectors, you scoundrel!", to bad his attacker didn't care, Karrno's new friend just stepped forward dangerously and eyed him with a hint of curiosity.

"Where is the Hidden Scroll of Chains?"

"The what now?"

"..."

"Whats your name, boy?"

"..."

"Answer me I say!"

"..."

"Show some respect, boy!"

"Where is the Scroll"

"Answer me first, scoundrel!"

"..."

"Can you hear me?"

"Hn"

"WHAT?"

Itachi's patience was growing, he should knock this old fag out right now. He jerked his head around to look behind him and an old oak tree, he saw a flash of pink for a split second in the corner of his eye, he knew he did.

"Oi! Karrno-Ojii-Chan, get your bony ass away from him!"

Karrno looked up at his savior, who was perched up in a tree, looking down at both of the two. She looked irritated and slightly excited, he wondered why.

"Ah, Sakura, teach some manors to this, this, this BOY!"

Sakura jumped down from the tree and ran over to Karrno, she asked all the questions like, are you hurt, did you tell him anything, what happened, did he to mangekyo-what now, on you, Karrno wasn't paying attention but he still answered the questions. Sakura turned back over to Itachi and gave him a confused look and stood to face him head on, she crossed her arm and gave him a glare that put Sasuke's Glare to shame. She was protecting this old man, who was 3/4 of her height in all. I guess it was true that you shrink when you get older, sad.

Sakura squinted her eyes at Itachi and tilted her head, "...Where is Sasuke, you bastard?..."

Itachi knew she was afraid to ask, but he answered anyway, "Dead".

Sakura remained un-faised, surprisingly, even for Itachi.

"You let him go, didn't you?"

Now, Itachi was shocked, how could she have-"No, he's dead, along with his fallen teammates".

Sakura hated when he said that _they _where his teammates, they weren't, Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi where damn it all! "Your lying, wheres Kisame than? He's dead, isn't he?"

Itachi just smirked and shifted his weight, "No, he's back at the base".

Sakura lifted her glare and turned into her normal face expression, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Sure, 'kay". She rolled her eyes and looked back at Karrno. 'What am I suppose to do', She looked back at Itachi who seemed bored, 'He obviously isn't going anywhere without a fight, it could be a while, Oka-San and Kaa-San are probably wondering whats taking me so long, I hope they headed over to Konoha without me and Karrno. I'm the leader of this mission dammit, they better listen to me!'. She was just going to have to fight Itachi and let Karrno go on his own, back to Konoha by himself. Hopefully, Kisame won't come out of know where and steal Karrno and demand the scroll. 'Than again, he doesn't have it, I do, in my backpack, hehe, on my back! Thank Kami Itachi doesn't have Byakugan so he can see through crap!'. Sakura was thinking of all the bad things that could happen to Karrno if she let him go on his own. She made up her mind after glaring at the ground for what seemed like 45 seconds.

Sakura shifted her weight and looked back at Karrno again, "Run".

"...What?..."

"Run as fast as your chicken legs can go you old fart!", Sakura yelled, eyes squinting at him, angry.

Not wanting to argue, he ran out of sight out of the clearing and into the bushes and trees.

"Just don't break your damn hip again...", Sakura sighed and looked back at Itachi. "I really don't want to take your shit right now, so, if you would please, let me g-"

"Your going to fight me, you defeated my Sharingan, I want to know how your mind did it".

"My 'Mind' didn't do anything you bastard, I think my Inner explained that to you, it was 3 times...wait was it 3 times?", Sakura paused while closing her eyes, waiting for her Inner to tell her the answer, than she opened her eyes again, back to her cheerful attitude that Itachi liked a whole lot more. "Yeah, 3 times! 3 times Inner told you! Can't you understand that?!"

"Obviously not"

"Than to bad"

"How?"

"...How what?...."

"How did you do it?"

"Kami, help me"

"It's not usual someone can have this gift"

"A...A Gift, really? You think _I _have a gift? Your the one with the fucking sharingan, you bastard!"

"Hn"

"Bastard"

"Hn"

"Bastard...!"

"...Hn..."

"Clan Killer"

"..."

"Sasuke-Lover"

".............."

"Nose-Picker"

Sakura felt Itachi's eyes glint with anger and amusment.

"Itachi Uchiha, you pick your nose, don't you?"

"It's really sad seeing someone try to be funny"

Itachi dodged a blow to the head as Sakura's fist tried to connect with his perfect face.

"It's impossible for you to hit me dead on"

"Well, you try to hit me, Bastard!"

Itachi took a step forward but stopped when he felt a dangerous chakra presence. His eyes widened just a centimeter on how much Chakra this person has.

"OOOOOOOIIII, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura looked above her head and saw Naruto about to crash/hug her

".....fuck......"


	13. Sad Chapter

**I just did this...because I was bored...**

**I'm not the same writer as I used to be, I mean I wrote this...like last YEAR!**

**I tried to make another chapter, but you know...I just can't finish it! So, I tried anyway.**

* * *

"It's impossible for you to hit me dead on"

"Well, you try to hit me, Bastard!"

Itachi took a step forward but stopped when he felt a dangerous chakra presence. His eyes widened just a centimeter on how much Chakra this person has.

"OOOOOOOIIII, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked above her head and saw Naruto about to crash/hug her

"...fuck..."

XXX

"Sakura-Chan!", Naruto jumped down from the tree branch and jumped infront of me, "Thank goodness i came just in time! You were about to get murdered by this...this...who is he?", Naruto turned around to look at Itachi.

I looked at Naruto like he was an idiot...wait...

"Naruto, you don't know this guy?", no answer, "Think REALLY hard about it!", Naruto went right up in Itachi's face and had a constipated expression.

"Nope...nothing!", He looked around and shrugged.

I sighed, "Well the important thing is that you tried..." i rolled my eyes 'stupid ass'.

Itachi just stood there, "Are you Naruto-Kun? The one that has the junnjirikin (I have absolutley no clue how to spell that!)?

"I hardely think thats any of your buisness!", Naruto looked offended.

"Hn"

"Ha, Sakura-Chan, he's just like Sasuke-Teme! He looks like him, he even has sharingan like him, and he just sai-...", Naruto's face looked like genius struck him.

"OH MEH GOSH! Naruto, keep going! Your getting warmer..."

"He's something involving Sasuke-Teme...right?"

"YES! Go on..."

"And he's in the Akatsuki...obviously..."

"Naruto, this is getting lame"

"Hey, let me finish, don't tell me!"

Nobody really seemed to notice Itachi wasn't even there anymore.

"Didn't Sasuke-Teme say he was going to kill a brother he had?"

"I don't even know why im so excited that your going to find out the answer, but YES!"

"And this guy...right here...", Naruto walks over to him, "He's in the akatsuki...he looks so much like Sas-

"Naruto!", I tackle/Hug him. "You did it! WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE MY PROUD-NESS!"

"Haha, thanks Sakura-Chan! Now, let me kick Sasuke-Teme's brother!"


End file.
